The Captain Chronicles 3: First Born
by StarKayak
Summary: A child born to a Time Agent and Time Lady is a new and fragile thing. The results of genetic pairing unknown. Many enemies of the Captain and Doctor abound. Threats have been made. Sometimes when in danger, the best thing is to return to the friends you can trust in Cardiff. The time is beyond Miracle Day, and other characters include the Doctor, Gwen, Rhys, and Martha.
1. Chapter 1 Seeking Safety

Jack couldn't sleep. The Doctor's warning repeated in his mind. "_Threats have been made. Keep them safe."_ It was bad enough that the Captain had made enough enemies in his time, but now their unborn child had to take on the Time Lord's adversaries too. _"Threats have been made."_ Jen turned slightly in her sleep resting her head against his shoulder. He gazed at her long eyelashes and the tangled silk of her blonde hair spread across the pillow. _"So beautiful_." He reached out and lightly touched her abdomen where their baby lay, feeling a slight kick. The time was near. He smiled. It had been a long time since Captain Jack Harkness had felt the stirrings of new life, his child's life.

The TARDIS was still in night cycle. All lights were dim except for the ever-vigilant navigation and communication systems in the central console. Jack kissed her forehead lightly before he slowly extracted his body from their bed without waking her. He dressed quickly: trousers, blue shirt, laced brown boots, and braces. An old-fashioned military great coat hung on a hook in a corner of the room. He strapped on his wrist strap and looked back at the sleeping woman. After shutting the door quietly to keep the room dark, he made his way to the central navigation system to review the incoming communications that would gather during the night.

No new messages shown on the screen. While Jack had continued training search and rescue teams for the Interstellar Nature Conservancy, the Doctor insisted that his daughter refrain from active duty once the pregnancy was confirmed. Jen angrily resisted his suggestion until the Time Lord's argument to minimize toxic exposure convinced her to stay back and handle the paperwork as the Captain worked in the field. Her pregnancy was already accelerated compared to the Gallifreyan patterns, and there were too many unknowns in the genetic pairing of the human Time Agent and the daughter of the Time Lord. Jack had finished his commitments two weeks ago, and now was fully focused Jen's health and the birth of their child.

"Couldn't sleep?" Jen rubbed her eyes as she walked towards Jack. She was dressed in a dark blue Caputian robe embroidered with flowers from the oasis. The fitted flight suits were long abandoned in search of comfort.

"No," replied Jack, too much on my mind." He opened the observation panels and looked at the planet below. The TARDIS moved among the fragments of the asteroid belt encircling the planet, the remnants of a shattered moon. The planet itself was a blend of land and sea reminding Jack of Earth. The difference was that the landforms twisted like spirals from a peeled apple.

Jen stood beside the Captain watching the Rhean sun Helios edge over the eastern horizon. She put her hand to her back arching her spine.

"I feel like such a cow," she complained.

"You look gorgeous," Jack smiled then kissed her on the cheek, playfully patting her swollen stomach. "Both of you." He adjusted the controls and plotted in the coordinates. "Shakira, take us down," he ordered.

The planet was classified by the Shadow Proclamation as a Level 6. The third planet in the Titan System, Rhea had fully evolved ecosystems with a united civilization; however the occupants had chosen to close off their world to most space travel with the exception of the designated members of a merchant guild who bartered for necessary goods and services. The Doctor had done the occupants a favor long ago deflecting a Sontaran invasion. He had sent word of their arrival in advance, knowing his friends and family were welcome visitors on Rhea.

The TARDIS landed in a clearing near a small, forested hamlet on the banks of a clear water lake. A simple dirt path encircled a small cluster of farmhouses surrounded by carefully tended fields. Two Rheans emerged from the shade of an olive tree, and approached the TARDIS as they emerged. The squat, blue skinned couple bowed. They were dressed in homespun white wool robes

"Welcome, my name is Trai," the woman gestured towards her companion. "This is my husband, Alec."

The man addressed Jack first, "Captain, we have been expecting you. We are happy to do what we can for the Doctor, he is a great friend." He then bowed to Jen, "Lady, we will escort you to your quarters. The midwife will meet you there."

As they started down the path, Jack pulled his great coat tighter against the crisp autumn air; carefully observing the area. _"Threats have been made. Keep them safe."_ Seeing nothing, he relaxed and followed them to the village.

In the distance a lone figure hidden in the shadow of a Rhean pine, watched the small group make its way to the village. After they passed out of sight, it turned and ran in the opposite direction.


	2. Chapter 2 Preparations

The village was formed of six houses circled around a rounded wooden meetinghouse with a shingled cone style roof. Fields and pastures made an outer ring before the land was conquered by rock and forest. As the small group walked into the village center, other Rheans stopped and slightly bowed as they passed, then turned to continue the chores of the day. Alec led the way to the central building, opened a weathered oaken door facing east, and then bid them to enter. Jack had to duck his head to pass through the small entrance.

The room smelled like chamomile and mint mixed with cedar smoke from the central fire venting through an opening in the roof. Swung off the fire was an empty copper cauldron waiting for use. Squared stained glass windows were built into the wall revealing various creatures from the stories of Rhean myth. Crystalline colors danced on the stone floor as the sunlight moved through the sky. In the southern section of the building a small artesian spring bubbled up. Several decorated pots and wooden dippers surrounded it. In the northern section was a large posted bed containing ribbon stripped pillows and quilts, some with concentric lines and all of jewel tone colors.

Scattered around the room were large pillows embroidered with the figures of the many forest birds. Gracefully carved wooden stumps were pushed against the wall could be used for seating in larger groups. On the west, near a second ancient door, a collection of simple wooden chairs around an oblong table set with a simple meal of fresh baked bread, goat cheese, a kettle of simmering herbal tea, and cups. There was a small kitchen and a cupboard filled with jars of dried herbs and many towels. Trai invited them to sit and eat. The Captain helped Jen sit comfortably before taking a seat himself.

"I was expecting the Doctor to greet us," Jack said.

"He sent word he would be delayed," said Alec. "He expects to be here before the next sunrise." He stood to slice the bread and cheese, while Trai poured tea for their guests.

Trai handed a steaming cup of chamomile mixed with peppermint tea to Jen, "This is good for you, it will help you relax before the child begins its journey." Jen took it, setting the cup aside to cool.

Trai then turned to Jack, "It is good for the father too."

The Captain graciously accepted the cup. "I'm afraid I don't know your customs," he admitted. "Tell me about this place."

Trai explained, "In our culture, the birthing of new life requires a sacred place. The cleansing water of a natural spring, and the warmth of a cedar fire are essential. Everything in this sacred place must be made from the natural things of our world: wood, stone, cotton, and such. We build our houses, villages, and fence our fields in concentric circles to celebrate the circle of life and death. Here in the center is our birthing place for new life. At the edges of our fields are the honored places for those who have passed and will forever guard the present and future children of Rhea. We live in the middle circle."

She turned to Jen and grasped her hands, "Your father, the Doctor, protected us from invasion in the past, and is now considered part of our family. You, the Captain, and your child are also part of our family." She passed around a carved wooden bowl of fruits similar to green apples, red grapes, and yellow pears.

"We will leave you soon so you and your lady can spend the day in quiet preparation." Trai continued. "Soon the Midwife will come to speak to you so you know what to expect. Is this your first child?"

Jen nodded.

"Then this is indeed a very sacred time for you both."

Alec pointed a small stone box near the table. "If you require sustenance, there is more food in that iced container. If you require assistance if your lady goes into labor unexpectedly, please pull the silver chain next to the spring.

Jack followed the couple to the door, and reached out to shake the man's hand.

Alec stopped, staring at the Captain's wrist strap. "What is that on your arm?"

Jack replied, "It is a tool I use from time to time."

"You must take this off," Alec argued. "Technology as no place in this sacred space." He reached to take it off Jack's arm.

The Captain drew back, "No, I can't allow that."

"But..."

"Tell you what, I'll turn it off." Jack said and he tapped a button. "See, it's off. No harm."

Trai frowned and glanced at Alec. "This is unusual, but you are not used to our customs and are honored guests with the Doctor. It is not functioning now?"

"Yes," Jack said with a reassuring smile. The small, blue-skinned couple made a slight bow and left them alone.

Jen rose from the table. Jack returned to her side.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired. Like a melon ready to burst," she said in a weary voice. "Help me walk a bit. I understand it is good to walk to help with the circulation."

"Yes," Jack replied. "It helped me."

"What?" Jen looked up with questioning eyes.

"Long story," he smiled. "I'll tell you some day." She put her arm around his shoulder while he steadied her. After several trips around the room, she tired. Jack helped her to the bed to lie down of her side, and then took his place beside her. The only sounds were the crackling of the fire, and the gentle swirl of bubbling from the spring.

"So tired," she murmured and closed her eyes.

"Rest," he whispered, "you have a long day ahead." Jack toyed with her golden hair, then curled up, holding her as she fell asleep.

The sun was arcing towards the horizon when the runner arrived breathlessly at the entrance of a cave. The first guard stopped the Rhean boy, and waited until the commander came out surrounded by two lieutenants. He was a stocky man with a grizzled beard and military bearing. All were dressed in grey fatigues. The child saw him approach and straightened.

"Commander Jed, Sir." The guard saluted.

The commander stood in front of the boy. "What did you see?"

"A tall man in a military coat, and a pregnant woman."

"Did you see their vehicle?"

"No sir." The child looked at the ground.

"A tall, skinny man in a blue box?"

"No, sir."

"Good." He turned to the guard. "Secure him."

"But you promised my father…" the boy struggled as the guard yanked his hands behind his back fastening the ties.

"In good time." He dismissed the guard who dragged boy away. "When we finish."

The commander gathered his officers around a small table just inside the cave. A map of the area was spread on top. "The time walkers are here in the center of the village," he pointed, "just as the Sentinel foretold. The Freak, the Anomaly, and now this…this Abomination they call a child."

"Is the village secure, Captain Morin?"

"Their children are still gathered under our…care," replied the captain. "The villagers will be no problem."

"What about the Time Lord?" questioned Lieutenant Chan, as he checked his weapon.

"We will deal with him later," replied the Commander.

"But isn't he the main target of the prophecy?"

"In time." He looked up as the setting sun reflected off the black metal eye patch. "Family first."

Hidden in the shadows of the cave, watching the officers plan, stood a tall slender figure dressed in a suit, his eyes sunken in folds of a pale bony face


	3. Chapter 3 Betrayed

The light that once sparkled through the stained glass windows was fading, when Jen finally woke up. Jack was at the stove heating water for tea. He used his wrist strap to scan the composition of the jars of herbs until he found one that was chemical composition close to peppermint. He finished his preparations, and brought a tray of tea, bread, and what looked like sliced orange to her. He set it down on the small table near the bed to cool.

"How are you feeling?" Jack reached for her wrist to take her pulse.

"Rested…apprehensive." Jack helped her arrange the pillows on the bed so that she could sit up and take the tea.

"Good tea," Jen smiled. "You're getting a bit domestic. You're spoiling me."

"Don't count on this for the long term," the Captain laughed. "I'm better on the battlefield than the kitchen." He set down his cup. "Seriously, there shouldn't be any complications on the birth. You are fit and have followed the Doctor's directions. And you have me in a pinch. I have delivered a few myself."

"Seriously?" Jen raised her eyebrows.

"World War I on Earth. Sometimes civilians were caught between the lines, and needed assistance. Once a French farmer's wife delivered twins. " Jack grew thoughtful. "And then there were other times…long story."

"Oh," Jen winced, doubling over. "I think that was a contraction."

"Maybe I'd better put the water on to boil." Jack smirked. "I don't know how much help that will be, but it will keep me busy." He ducked as Jen threw a pillow at him.

"Quit fooling around, Harkness." Jen settled back on the bed. "I am nervous about this. I don't know anything about birthing or children. Remember, I was never a child myself. I was already a woman and a soldier when I was created from my father's DNA on Messaline. That reminds me, where is he?"

"Delayed by something," Jack shook his head. "He'll be here."

Jen felt more cramping, and took a deep breath.

"Come here, the baby is kicking," she looked into Jack's eyes, took his hand and placed it on her belly. "Feel it?"

Jack's eyes lit up. "Yeah. Have you thought about a name yet?"

"If it is a girl, I like both the name of your friend, Toshiko and my friend, Kanaii. Maybe a combination like Tosha or Toshi."

"And if it is a boy?"

A knock was heard at the door. Jack got up, walked to the door, and opened it. An old Rhean woman stood in the twilight with a quilted bag. Her eyes were a sapphire, but her aged skin was grayer than the blue of Trai and Alec. A circle of braided silver hair crowned her head. The sunset light behind her gave an appearance of an ice blue aura. Jack starred.

She looked up at the tall Captain. "May I come in?"

"Oh yes, yes," Jack sputtered. "Where are my manners? Please come in." Jack carried her bag inside.

"My name is Moira, the head midwife and one of the Council of Elders in this village." She offered her hand.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he replied. "Please to meet you, Moira."

Jen struggled to sit up, but old woman held up her hand. "Please stay where you are. I will come to you." She made her way to the birthing bed, found a chair of the proper height, and sat next to her. Moira quietly took Jen's pulse, noted it, and then placed a thermometer in her mouth. Pulling out a small brown leather notebook, she opened it to a new page, and made an entry.

"Any unusual pain?"

"Just a few contractions, about ten minutes apart," Jen replied. "Nothing else."

"Good." Moira took the cup of tea on the table and sniffed it. "We will need something stronger than this." She took it to the kitchen area and threw the water into the sink. Next she rummaged through the herbs until she found the jar she wanted. Taking the dried mixture, she scattered it into boiling water to seep.

Jack quickly scanned the mixture with his wrist strap, and frowned. "That's a lot of sedative."

"Technology has no place here!" The old woman angrily reached for Jack's arm, but he pulled back.

"OK, OK, I'll turn it off." Jack pressed a few buttons and closed the strap. "But it stays with me."

The Elder continued to glare at Jack, but then softened her gaze. "Very well." She turned and pointed to the empty copper kettle by the fire. "Make yourself useful. Fill the kettle with water from the spring and set it to boil. Then gather towels from the kitchen and put them aside.

Jack did as he was told.

Moira finished making the tea, and brought it to Jen's side. "Your father told us of how you came to be, and that this pregnancy has accelerated to term." She offered the cup to Jen. "Please drink this, trust me. I want to avoid complications." Jen looked to Jack with questioning eyes.

"You talked to the Doctor," his eyes fixed on the midwife. "You told him what you were going to do?"

"Yes," the Elder nodded. "He trusts me."

Jack looked back at Jen and nodded. She drank the tea, and settled back.

"Perhaps you should have a cup too, Captain," Moira tilted her head as she watched him. "You seem a bit nervous."

"I'm fine," Jack snapped. "I just need some air." He finished setting up the kettle, stacked the towels near the bed, and strode out of the building, careful not to slam the door.

The chill in the night air made him shiver, and he was glad he had grabbed his coat before he walked out. "Nervous," he angrily muttered to himself as he paced. "I'll show you what angry is!" Calming down he took a closer look at the horizon. Rhea did not have a moon, but light was reflecting off the asteroid belt that encircled it giving an unusual glittering quality to the night sky. All the inhabitants of the village were in their homes, and only a few showed the reflection of firelight inside.

Jack continued to walk, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. This village was the most boring place he had ever been, not even a pub or a place to gather for an evening's cheer. Not even a bird's call disturbed the silent village. It must have been the protective isolation of the closed planet, and the medical traditions that must have tipped the Doctor's decision their way.

"_Damn it, Doctor_!" He thought as he shook his head. "_Just like you to be late to the birth of your only grandchild_." The shadows lengthened, as the air grew colder. Jack finally returned, opened the ancient door and stepped inside. It was going to be a long night.

When he returned, he found Jen resting fitfully.

The midwife saw him enter, and called out, "Where have you been! Her water has broken." She pointed to the towels. "Soak them in hot water, and bring them here."

Jack quickly did as he was told. Jen's body arched with each contraction now coming 4 minutes apart and lasting for at least a minute. She gasped but did not cry out.

"Now take these straps and tie her hands to the bedposts to stabilize her." Moira pointed to the leather

"No!" Jen cried out. "I will not be tied." She struggled to stay focused, then doubled again in pain. "Jack!"

"No straps," Jack said firmly. "I'll keep her stable, you take care of the baby."

"But…"

"No straps!" The Captain narrowed his eyes as he took position behind Jen the contractions ripped through her body. "I'll take care of her." He held Jen's body stable. "Breathe…come on, focus, deep breaths…"

The old woman looked sadly at Jack, stopped what she was doing, and stepped back from the birthing bed. She began backing away towards the door on the west.

Jack's mouth dropped in surprise as he held Jen as another contraction racked through her. "What are you doing?"

Moira dropped her eyes and continued to back away towards the door. "I am sorry. They have our children." She looked at Jack with compassion. "I am so sorry."

"Stop!" Jack ordered. "Come back!"

The old woman turned, went to the bell, and rang it. "They have our children!" she wailed.

The doors broke open on both sides of the room. Soldiers in grey fatigues burst in pointing their weapons at Jack and the struggling woman in his arms. Next soldiers parted as their commander passed through to stand in the middle of the room.

"Well, Freak." He said smugly as his eye patch reflected the firelight. "We meet again."

It all came together in Jack's mind: the attempt to take his wrist strap, the sedative, the unnatural silence in the town, the attempts to bind Jen, all a trap.

Jack brought his arms around Jen under the quilt. "I don't think so," he whispered, triggering coordinates into transporter on his wrist strap. In a flash, they disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4 Cardiff

"All right, all right," complained Rhys as he padded down the stairs towards the front door. "Keep your shirt on!" The knocking was loud and constant.

"Are you expecting someone?" called the woman in the kitchen. Gwen Cooper finished towelling off the last of the dishes from the evening meal. The telly blared the weather report in the living room. "Tropical Depression Patty forming in the North Atlantic…winds west southwest at 13 miles an hour, 70% chance of precipitation.."

"Make that 100%," muttered Gwen as she watched the rain streak across window, clouds crowding the crescent moon until no light shown at all. She wondered what the weather was like in Oxford where Anwen had started her first year studies in science and technology. Winning the Eliahou Dangoor Scholarship was an added honor, and the money helped diminish the impact on their budget. Although Torchwood funds still supported the couple, they lived a frugal life. She sighed as she shut the light off. Empty nest and middle age loomed ahead. She made her way to join Rhys at the door.

"Bloody hell, I'm coming!" groused Rhys as Gwen joined him. "You don't have to break the door." Rain pelted in as he opened the door. Framed by the streetlight was the silhouette of a tall man in a long military coat whipped by the wind. In his arms was a body wrapped in a blue quilt. Rhys stood speechless.

"Jack?" Gwen's eyes widened at the site. "Jack Harkness? What...?"

"Please," Jack's eyes searched their faces. "Let me in. She needs to be kept warm."

Stunned at the sight, Gwen led Jack into the living room where he laid the bundle on the couch. Rhys closed the door against the wind, and followed them.

"I didn't know where to go!" Jack's voice trembled as began to push the quilt away from the woman's face. "I didn't know who to trust." Both he and the woman were soaked. She moaned softly as he pulled away the rest of quilt.

"She's pregnant!" Gwen rushed to her side, turning to stare at the Captain. "Jack?"

"She's not just pregnant," Jack looked stricken. "She is in labor…I need to get her warm."

"Bring her into Anwen's room," Gwen ordered and pointed the way to Jack. "Rhys, we need towels, extra blankets, and my emergency medical kit. You know the one I got when I worked for the Cardiff Police. Thank God they trained us for emergency childbirth." Rhys left the room to gather the items. "And be sure to put the kettle on to boil…we'll need hot water."

Jack carefully picked up the woman in his arms and brought her from the couch to a small downstairs bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and began to strip off her wet clothes. Rhys brought in a stack of towels. Jack took one and began to dry the woman off. She moaned again.

Gwen came in carrying blankets and an emergency medical bag. She handed the sheets and blankets to Jack who quickly covered the shivering woman's body with a layer of sheets and three blankets.

"Jack," Gwen touched his arm. "Jack, look at me."

Jack stopped and turned to her.

"You are soaking wet," she said gently. "You need to get out of those clothes. I'll take over here." Gwen looked up at Rhys. "Take Jack up and get him a fresh set while his clothes dry." Jack hesitated. Gwen gave him a stern look, "I'll take care of her…now go!" She gave her husband a nod.

Rhys returned with the medical kit, and handed it to Gwen. He then took Jack's arm. "Come on mate, I'm sure I have something that will fit you in the wardrobe," as he led the Captain up the stairs.

Gwen turned back to the woman. She could tell the girl was beginning to be conscious of her surroundings, then her body shuddered with another contraction.

"Jack?" she whispered as she looked around the room, finally turning her blue eyes on Gwen.

"You'll be alright, luv." Gwen said quietly. "First we're getting you warm. Now, I want you to relax while I examine you to see how far along you are." Gwen washed her hands in alcohol, then pulled a pair of latex gloves from the kit and snapped them on. "Now I want you to relax. I'm going to examine you to see how the baby is doing. OK?"

Jen shrank from her touch. She tried to get up, but fell back on the bed crying out as another contraction convulsed her body. "Jack!"

The Captain thundered down the stairs. He had thrown on a jumper over track suit bottoms and socks. Rhys followed with a pair of shoes in his hands.

Jack knelt down at the edge of the bed and took Jen's hand. "Jen, do you understand me?"

She nodded, her eyes still wide with fear.

"You're with friends now. This woman is Gwen Cooper, I worked with her in Torchwood." He turned his eyes to Rhys. "That man is her husband. You're safe now."

He squeezed Jen's hand. "We're safe now."

"Jack," Gwen whispered. "I need to examine her to see how far along she is."

Jack nodded and held Jen's hand keeping her steady as Gwen finished her initial examination.

"The baby will be here soon. From what I've seen, the contractions are about two minutes apart now. Rhys, get a basin of hot water from the kitchen and put it on one side near that stack of towels. Then I want you to go to the other side of the bed, and help them. Remember the breathing exercises we did for Anwen?"

Rhys nodded, "Been awhile, but I think I can remember." He started for the kitchen.

"Jack, I know you've done this before in the war." Gwen looked up at him. "Please help her focus on her breathing and get her to bear down at the right time. When the baby comes, I need you to help me."

Jack and Rhys took their position around the bed. Jack kept Jen's attention while Rhys counted, helping her take deep breaths as the contractions came closer together. Jen no longer could keep the pain quiet, and cried out as the pain gripped her body.

"I can see the baby's head…it's crowning and in good position…now gently push!"

Jen bore down, breathing deeply.

"Good…it's coming…good…Jack, I need you." She handed him a towel rinsed in hot water. "Here, wash your hands in alcohol and wipe them with this. Good."

Jen cried out as her body shuddered with another contraction. They could hear the storm outside whipping the rain against the house.

"It's turning." Gwen put her hands out to catch the baby's head as Jen pushed again. She gently guided the baby's head towards the mother's back so that a shoulder emerged with the next push. Then she lifted the body gently towards Jen's stomach to deliver the other shoulder. As she supported the head, the rest of the body followed quickly followed by a flush of reddish water.

She handed the baby to Jack. He kept the child's head down to allow fluids to drain. As he began to rub the baby's back, the child began to cry. Jack's eyes teared up with relief as his face widened into a smile.

"Jen, it's a girl. We have a girl!" He held the child up so all could see.

Gwen and Rhys looked at each other in astonishment. "We?"

After cleaning of his daughter with a warm towel, he stood and gently put on Jen's stomach. Jen smiled wearily, and stroked her babies back.

"Toshi," she whispered to Jack. He nodded. "Toshi." Then Jack Harkness knelt by the mother of his child and kissed her.

Gwen turned her attention to the afterbirth. The placenta came out easily, but its color was a strange bluish red. She was relieved that there was a minimum of bleeding as she finished cleaning up, double bagging the placenta, and put it in a container.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Gwen said.

"No," Jack was firm. "No hospitals."

"Why?" Gwen argued. "There may be complications, possible infection."

"No," he said again.

"Jack, who is she?" Gwen demanded as she stood wiping her hands on a towel.

"Her name is Jen. She is the Doctor's daughter, and Toshi is my daughter." Jack looked at Gwen and Rhys. "And we are four hundred years out of our time."


	5. Chapter 5 Family

Gwen and Rhys were stunned. Jack looked at them expectantly for a moment, and then turned to help Jen move to a comfortable position to nurse their child. Toshi fussed a bit, but soon settled at her mother's breast and suckled.

"The Doctor," Rhys broke the silence. "The Doctor you are always talking about. Time Lord stuff? Yes?"

Jack adjusted the quilt around the mother and child. "Yes."

"Then she is an alien?" Rhys blurted. Jack frowned. Gwen elbowed Rhys in the ribs to keep quiet.

Gwen remained silent, thinking of the possible consequences of what she just heard. She turned to Rhys, "It has been a long night, and they must be knackered."

"Oh, right, right," said Rhys apologetically. "Sorry, where are my manners." He turned to Jack remembering there was only a single bed in the room, "We have a guest room we could make up for you."

Jack shook his head, "I'll stay here. Just need a few things and I can sleep on the floor." He turned to Gwen. "Do you still have some of Anwen's baby things we could borrow?"

Gwen went to the closet, opened the door, and rummaged through the shelves. She pulled out a Hello Kitty baby sling, a basket carrier, and an unopened package of cloth diapers. She addressed Jen. "This is just about the right size. The sling will keep her next to you when you are ready to walk, and the carrier is good for when you go shopping."

"Would you like something to eat?" Gwen asked. I have some leftover spaggbowl…"

Jen shook her head. The Captain looked up, "Thank you, we appreciate it, but as you said—it has been a long night." The clock on the wall showed half past two in the morning. The winds of the storm outside had abated, but the rain still fell in a drizzle.

Rhys came back into the room with a sleeping back and an armful of blankets and pillows for Jack and put them on the nightstand. "The loo is down the hall, kitchen on the backside near the garden. Feel free to take anything you need." Rhys came up to Jack, and gave him an awkward hug. "Congratulations on your baby."

The Captain warmly returned Rhys's gesture. "Thank you for being here for us. I promise we won't stay long and be a bother."

Rhys opened his hands, "Feel free to stay as long as you like. You're family, remember?"

Jack nodded with a tight smile. "Thank you."

Gwen and Rhys left the room, and went upstairs to retire for the night.

Jen and the baby were fast asleep when Jack rolled out the bedding on the floor next to the bed. He quickly moved around the lower floor checking the locks and dimming the lights. He then adjusted the angle of the bedding so that he had a clear view of the window and the door. He carefully placed his Webley and knife within easy reach. The Time Agent climbed into the sleeping bag leaving it unzipped for quick exit, then quietly listened. Only the shallow sounds of breathing and the patter of rain. Slowly, the exhausted man's eyes became heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

Upstairs Gwen and Rhys lay awake.

Rhys shook his head, "Would you imagine that, Captain Jack Harkness with a baby."

Gwen shifted next to him, "Remember Alice and poor Steven? He never forgave himself after the 456. The man has lived a long time. He deserves a bit of happiness."

Rhys turned to face his wife, "How long has it been since we last seen him? Four years, five years? Comes in to check on the Torchwood Archives now and then. Until trouble finds him."

Gwen smiled at Rhys and tickled his chin. "Always an adventure. Remember Peru?"

Rhys snorted, "I'd like to forget that one." He pulled the quilt above his shoulders, "Getting colder."

"There's something he's not telling us." Gwen mused, "He was scared when he came in with Jen. And Jack is usually very careful about timelines." She sighed and turned on her side as Rhys spooned up. "We can talk in the morning.

Soon the household was dark and quiet, with only the steady sound of rain on the roof of the two-story brick home at the end of the terrace. The rooms were dark and the silence was occasional punctuated with the clattering sound of the radiators adding heat to the cooling air. The road was empty and streetlights illuminated the driving rain as it pelted on the asphalt and ran down the gutters. Soon the storm would pass, and the sun would begin its arc, bringing with it the unwritten possibilities of a new day.


	6. Chapter 6 UNIT

When Rhys made it downstairs in the morning, Jack was already in the kitchen making breakfast. The Hello Kitty baby sling held Toshi firmly on his chest. The infant was sleeping. Jack pointed to the baby, and raised a finger to his lips. He continued to stir the batter in a bowl by the sink.

Rhys suppressed a laugh as he filled the kettle and placed it on the stove. "Never thought I'd see that," he whispered. "You go domestic."

Jack arched his eyebrows and quipped, "Remember, this was found in _your closet._ Don't tell me you didn't use it with Anwen."

"You got me there," Rhys grinned and continued to prepare the tea.

"I thought you'd be at work by now," Jack checked the waffle iron with a splash of water. It sizzled, ready for the batter.

"Saturday." Rhys rolled up the shade and sunlight poured into the room. "Looks like the storm has passed." He could hear Jen in the shower down the hall. "How is she doing?"

"Up, walking around," Jack said as he poured the batter into the iron and closed the lid. "Not at full strength, but doing well." He looked up. "Thanks for asking."

Gwen padded into the kitchen in her slippers and robe. "Jack, let me do that!" The Captain protested, but was overruled. "My kitchen, my rules." She noticed the baby yawn and shift her position in the sling. "Sit over there and let Rhys bring you some tea."

Jack carefully sat on the kitchen chair, shifting the sling to a more comfortable angle. Jen walked into the kitchen in a pink floral robe, her blonde hair freshly washed and toweled.

"Thanks for the robe, Gwen," she said as she sat next to Jack glancing at the baby. "Nice accessory," she teased.

"Your clothes are almost ready," Gwen said to the couple as she took a freshly baked waffle out, placed it on a dish, and then started another.

"Thank God," Jack rolled his eyes. "Track suit bottoms and a jumper, not a good look."

Jen glanced sideways and smiled, "I don't know, I kind of like the down home Jack."

Gwen snorted as Jack first gave them a sharp look and then laughed.

Rhys passed out cups of hot tea while Gwen set the table. Next she passed a platter of steaming waffles around the table so each person could serve themselves. In the center of the table next to a vase of orange chrysanthemums, was a dish of butter and a pitcher of maple syrup.

After they finished, Gwen cleared the table, left the dishes in the sink, and sat down.

"Now Captain Jack Harkness," Gwen looked him right in the eye, "you owe us an explanation. What happened and why did you come here? Something is wrong."

Jack shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He noticed the infant was beginning to wake up, and shifted the sling to Jen.

He looked back at Gwen, "I can't tell you everything. Timelines."

Gwen arched her brows and gave him a stern look. "How did you get here?"

"Wrist strap."

"Vortex manipulator?" Gwen's eyes flashed. "You pulled a pregnant woman through time? You could have killed her!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Jack retorted. "I had no choice!"

Jen put her hand on Jack's arm to calm him.

"Who threatened you?" Gwen leaned closer. "I know you Jack Harkness, this must be serious if you ran this far."

"I'm not sure. Both the Doctor and I have annoyed a lot of people." Jack glanced at Jen and the baby. "Whoever they are, they were strong enough to get through the defenses of a closed planet and intimidate an entire village. Soldiers. The commander who led them was familiar. Seemed to know me."

"Could they follow you here?" Rhys began agitated. "To our door?"

"I don't know…I don't think so."

"You don't know?" Rhys's face flushed.

Gwen put up her hand to calm her husband then turned at Jack. "You are both welcome here, but we might need a safe house." She turned to her husband. "Jack has set up a network of safe houses in England and other places in the world just for situations like this."

"Do you still have the Torchwood software?" he asked Gwen.

"Not here, I didn't want it to be traced to the house." Gwen reached out and touched Jack's hand. "You haven't been here for awhile. UNIT has been acting oddly. It may have been infiltrated by the Families. The software is in a safe place. I can take you there."

Jack nodded, "Good plan. I need to send a message to the Doctor and do a bit of research." He smiled at Jen as she quietly nursed Toshi, "Maybe pick up some nappies on the way back."

"Rhys," Gwen asked. "Are you good with that? While we are gone maybe pull out some of Anwen's old baby clothes and pack them for Toshi?" Rhys agreed and left the table to gather the items. Gwen looked back at Jack. "Your clothes are cleaned and dry, wait here and I'll get them."

Gwen returned with a pile of neatly folded garments , and handed them Jen. As they left, Gwen finished the dishes and then went back upstairs to change.

Jack came back in his RAF greatcoat with his Webley strapped to his waist. Gwen met him at the bottom of the stairs. She had changed into the leather jacket and jeans that had served her so well in the Hub. She tucked a gun into her back waistband.

"Better?" Gwen walked to the door and opened it.

"Much." Jack said grimly. He turned to look at Jen and Rhys. "We'll be back before nightfall."

"You better be." Rhys muttered as he watched the Captain and his wife walk out the door.

Gwen parked the car near Victoria Park. They quickly got out and walked towards the bandstand. It was still early and not many people were about. They walked over to a nearby maintenance structure, looked around to see if anyone was watching, picked the lock, and ducked inside. At the back of the building in a utilities closet, Gwen moved a worn carpet. It revealed a trap door. She opened it and dropped inside. Jack followed.

"Thank God for the obsessions of Torchwood London. The tunnel system is a godsend." Gwen turned on a lantern revealing the remnants of a tunnel, closed by debris on one side. "Not quite the Hub, but useable." She dusted off a workbench, pulled out a metal case, and handed a laptop computer to Jack. The Captain pulled up a rusty bucket nearby, turned it over, and sat down. The software quickly booted up.

"God save the Queen," he muttered as he typed in his query. "She keeps us funded just in case."

"Actually it's God save the King." Gwen peered over his shoulder at the screen. "Harry is on the throne now."

Jack smiled as he typed in code. "Always liked that one."

Gwen was silent while Jack searched through the data on the screen. "UNIT has been asking about you. They act like it's social, but a bit two nosey for my taste."

Jack looked up sharply. "You didn't tell them anything."

"Oh no, never. Told Rhys to shut it too."

Jack returned to the screen. "Message sent to the Doctor. Hard to know if it will reach him, but I have to try."

"Are you staying for awhile, you two and the baby?

Jack called up a map on the screen. "For now. Jen and I need to sort this out. We've got a child to think of."

He pulled Gwen near him and pointed to the screen. "Look. These are the current safe houses. I need you to help me go over them and determine which one would work best."

Jen finished packing the baby clothes in the suitcase Rhys gave her. She smiled as she fingered the small sweaters and caps. Toshi continue to shift as she slept against her mother's breast.

Rhys leaned against the doorframe watching her. "So where did you meet Jack?"

"He was in a little trouble, so I helped him out." She added a few soft baby toys to the suitcase: a rubber yellow duck, a small teddy bear, and stuffed dog.

"Bit of a handful, Jack." Rhys observed.

"A bit." Jen smiled as she finished smoothing the contents in the case, closed the lid, and snapped the latch.

A strange grinding sound filled the air, and then came to a halt.

"Someone must be having transmission problems," Rhys observed.

There was a knock. Rhys went to the door and opened it. A tall, thin stranger stood before him.

"May I help you?"

"Where is the Captain?" the stranger demanded.

"What?" said Rhys. Jen appeared at the end of the hall.

"Jen!" the Doctor pushed by Rhys. "You're safe!" He started to hug her and stopped when he saw the sling. "And look at you, little one!" He bent his head to take a closer look at the sleeping child. "What a beauty!"

"Now wait a minute!" Rhys blustered. "You have no right busting in here!"

Jen placed her hand on Rhys's arm, "This is my father, the Doctor."

Rhys's mouth dropped. "Jack's Doctor? The Time Lord in a blue box?"

"Yes, Jack's Doctor." The Time Lord looked around. "Where is the Captain?"

"He'll be back in the evening." Rhys answered, stepping around the Doctor to get a good look at him.

"That's no good, we have to leave now." The Doctor took the suitcase from her and began to lead her to the door.

"We need to wait," protested Jen, pulling away from her father.

"You don't understand, when I returned to Rhea, the villagers were all dead. Before she died, Moira told me it was punishment for allowing Jack to keep his wrist strap." The Doctor placed his hands on Jen's shoulders. "These are brutal people. If I could follow Jack's vortex manipulator trail, they might be able to do the same. We can't take that risk."

"Who…what are you talking about?" Rhys was confused.

The Doctor scribbled down some numbers on a scrap of paper and handed it to Rhys. "Give this to Jack when you see him. No one else, just Jack. But tell him not to come back here."

" And why not?" Rhys was outraged. "You come in here giving orders…"

The Doctor grabbed Rhys by the shoulders and turned him around facing the street. "See those two men at the corner?" Rhys nodded. "They are not friendly. Trust me."

The Doctor then picked up the suitcase, grabbed Jen's arm and hurried her and the baby down the front steps towards the blue police box parked just around the corner from the brick house. The two men noticed their movement and began to run towards them.

Jen looked at her father with panic as he rushed her into the TARDIS. "We can't leave Jack."

"Can't risk waiting," the Time Lord slammed the door. "Jack can take care of himself. You must think of the baby." He rushed to the central controls and engaged the engines.

Rhys watched the two men as they ran, and then skidded to a halt as the blue police box disappeared in the morning light. He picked up his cellphone, and sent a text message to Gwen. "Don't come home. Emergency. Code 6." Then he switched it off. It was not a secure line.


	7. Chapter 7 On the Run

The Captain pointed to three places on the screen. "So we agree, the most secure safe houses for a family are in northern Scotland, Finland, and Canada's British Columbia. He zoomed in on the Scottish floor plan, scrutinizing defensible positions.

Gwen felt her cell vibrate and pulled it out of her jacket pocket. She opened the screen and held her breath. She handed the phone to Jack.

The blood drained from Jack's face as he read the message. "Don't come home. Emergency. Code 6." For a moment he froze, then regained his composure.

"What is Code 6?" he said evenly, keeping emotion in check and his eyes on the phone.

"It means that everything is OK, but don't contact me." Gwen shot a worried look to Jack. "Rhys and I came up with codes because we are not on secure lines. This one means that I need to stay away, but meet him when he can at a designated point. I'll have to stake it out because I won't know when he can come.

"And where is that?"

"Dyffryn Gardens. It will look like a day trip to who ever is following him, and I can set up before he gets there.

"Not a bad, choice." Jack said numbly. He got up and stood with his back towards Gwen clenching his hands.

"Jack…"

"Don't say it." The Captain turned around, his eyes glistening. "Don't smile and tell me everything is all right when it's turning to shit."

"Rhys will…"

"Rhys is a manager of a lorry company, not a trained fighter. He will do what he can."

"But you just told me Jen was a soldier."

"Who just gave birth to an infant, my baby." He slammed his fist on workbench. "A wife and child who I… can't… protect." Jack placed both hands on the workbench and shut his eyes trying to stay composed.

Gwen stayed quiet. She loved this man like no one else, a brother of the heart and soul, but she knew there was nothing she could do to take his pain away. The scars of his deaths healed on his body, but the traumas he endured and the deaths of those he loved remained on his soul.

She remained silent as he stood framed by the dim light of the lantern. She could barely breath. Then she remembered something.

"CCTV, I'm sure we have it on our street!" Gwen turned and quickly typed in and accessed the police system as Jack came and looked over her shoulder. She started scrolling to the morning recordings. "See, that's us leaving…then nothing.."

"Stop, scroll back." Jack peered closely at the screen. "Zoom in on those two over there, at the end of the street. Now fast forward watching the time."

They watched the two men loitering, until suddenly they began to run.

"Stop," Jack ordered. "Now widen the view to see what they were running toward."

They both gasped as they saw the Doctor guided Jen down the steps of her house, and glimpsed their entrance into the blue police box before it disappeared.

Jack sat down and pulled his hands through his hair in relief. His body began to relax. "They're safe, the Doctor is with them."

"What about Rhys?" Gwen commanded the computer to continue the recording. She watched the men stop and turn to each other after the TARDIS disappeared. Rhys was no where in sight. The two men went back to where they were waiting and continued down the street and turned right.

"Follow them." Jack ordered.

Gwen switched from one camera to another as she followed their path. Six blocks and three turns later, they got into a late model black compact.

"They are not interested in Rhys," observed Jack.

Gwen squinted at the screen. "I can't see their license, there is something like mud on it."

"I don't need their license. They walk and move like UNIT," Jack said grimly. "See if you can follow them."

Gwen and Jack watched the car as it wove through the Cardiff traffic through several neighborhoods until it parked next to a similar car next to a bandstand in a park. They looked in alarm at each other. The bandstand was in Victoria Park.

"Check the CCTV in this area." Jack whispered.

Gwen tapped into current broadcast and focused on the maintenance shed. There in a standard SWAT team formation was eight UNIT soldiers plus the two in plain clothing.

Jack took a deep breath and thought. He took the computer back and keyed up the map for the old Torchwood One tunnel system. The map had not been updated since the destruction of the Hub. As he turned and looked at the condition of the section they were in, he could see that one end had collapsed and was not passable. The rock-lined crown of the tunnel was cracked showing water and root damage. The lower invert was solid but contained puddles of brackish water. However, the air was not stale enough to be that of a sealed space. There must be another shaft or outlet to the surface somewhere to provide this mixture of fresh and stale air.

"Have you ever explored that end?" Jack pointed to the darkened tunnel to the left.

"No," Gwen said, "I just needed a place to store the equipment and knew that I couldn't leave it at home."

"And you never felt you were followed."

"Of course not!" Gwen frowned, "You know that I am as careful as you are! You trained me!"

Jack nodded. "They must have followed the car this morning."

Something had entered the maintenance building and was moving around.

He flipped back to the current CCTV on their shed. The soldiers were moving.

Jack put his finger to his lips and signaled Gwen to quickly pack up the equipment and put it into the backpack on the floor. Next he shut off the lantern and turned on a torch. Both crept down the darkened tunnel looking for another outlet to the surface.


	8. Chapter 8 With the Doctor

"Where are we?" Jen joined her father at the navigation panel of the TARDIS.

"Is the baby sleeping?" The Doctor shifted and pulled the TARDIS into an orbit.

"Yes, the trip through the Vortex was bumpy, but eventually Toshi was able to sleep." Jen circled the six panels of the control center. "Our quarters are comfortable and the cradle was a nice touch." She ran her hand over the edges of the navigation panel observing its many screens and controls.

"Fit for a time lord, or in this case, a time lady."

"How can you be sure?" Jen stopped at the communications panel and looked up at him. "You told me I was an anomaly, and Jack is human."

"Jack is more than human, he is imbued with vortex energy," said the Doctor. "I was wrong about you. You show the qualities of our people with the exception of accelerated growth." He stepped closer to her and held out his hands. "You both are family." She did not take his offered hand and turned away.

"Toshi and I? Do you include Jack too?"

The Doctor stepped back, surprised at her cold response. "Jack is Toshi's father, of course I include him."

"Then I want to go back now," she said firmly. "I want to send him a message that we are coming back for him." Jen looked her father in the eye. "That you are not abandoning him again."

The Doctor frowned and returned to the navigation panel. "Impossible. Too dangerous. Communications can be traced."

"He doesn't know where we are!" Jen threw up her hands. "I don't know where we are!"

"Keplar 47, about 5,000 light years from earth," said the Doctor. "Come over and look." A wall near the control panel opened to reveal the double star Albireo, the eye of the swan. Dust and gas swirled in the distance. "Star cradles. See the Butterfly Nebula over there? Best stay away from that one, beautiful but deadly."

"But why here?"

The Doctor triggered the viewing panel to close. "I know that it is uninhabited and I need time to think." He began to pace nervously. "I thought you would be safe on Rhea, but I was wrong." He turned and faced her. "I was wrong and nearly got you and the baby killed." His face contorted with grief. "Moira and her village were put in an impossible situation. They paid the price for my mistake…and I don't even know who we are fighting!"

"He had an eyepatch."

"What?"

Jen moved over to the Information Panel. "How does this work?"

"The data bank is to the left," the Doctor pointed. "Who had an eyepatch?"

"The commander who burst into the room before Jack transported us out," Jen said. "He had an eyepatch and seemed to know Jack."

"Are you sure?" The Doctor became very still, "Did he say anything?"

"He said 'Hello Freak, we meet again.' But I don't think Jack recognized him."

The Doctor's legs seemed unsteady and he leaned against the information panel. "We are in more trouble than I thought." He pointed to the data bank. "Search for information on The Silence. It seems that you have inherited one of my enemies.


	9. Chapter 9 Adjustments

Jack brushed spider's web away from his face as they crept through the tunnel. Small cracks in the top crown of the tunnel let in slivers of daylight; they were close to the street. Their torches could only illuminate twenty meters in front of them. The stone-lined tunnel was cold and damp with the order of decay.

"Did you hear that?" Gwen crouched down aimed her torch at the sound.

The sound of scurrying feet tracked away.

"Rats." Jack continued to make his way down the tunnel, casting the beam of this torch on the ceiling looking for an exit shaft.

"Do you think weevils are around?"

"You're not helping, Gwen." Jack was annoyed. "If they are, they'll attack. You know what to do." He took a few more steps, then stopped, crouched down, and then held up his hand. "Listen."

A faint sound of singing could be heard in the distance.

"Ah, I know that sound," Jack grinned. "This way."

They soon came to a rusting iron ladder riveted to the wall leading to a heavy, wooden trap door. Jack climbed into a darkened basement storeroom lined with casks and bottles of beer on the shelves. The smell of fish and chips wafted through the air.

_…I'm not drunk_

_I just feel a bit downhearted_

_I'm not drunk,_

_I'm only getting started_

_I'm not drunk_

_Although I'm drinking to forget_

_I'm not drunk, yet._

"Nothing better than a pub songs after a hard day's work," Jack smiled as he hauled Gwen up through the trapdoor, then he secured it. "I think we're at Conroy's near Liandaff Fields at the end of the park. Torchwood London was always good for a party."

"I could murder a pint and pie," Gwen muttered as she dusted the cobwebs and dirt off her jeans.

"A little to close to UNIT for my tastes." Jack surveyed the room for an escape route. Two egress windows were on the south wall of the basement. He moved several cases of beer below one. He checked for alarm wiring, after seeing none, he pulled it open. Motioning to Gwen, he helped her climb up and then exited himself. The night air was clean and crisp after the rain, with only a few puddles remaining. A slight mist was rising from the rain-soaked ground as they made their way out of the area, dodging into shadows as patrol cars passed or someone held his gaze too long.

"Do you have any money?" Jack asked. "We could pick up something to eat at over there." He looked over at fish and chips shop that was still open, though most of the customers had come and gone. Gwen went in and brought out two orders.

"We need a place to rest for the night." Jack pulled up the collar on his coat. "You're exhausted, and both of us need time to regroup." They were in a residential neighborhood of terrace houses. Several had for sale signs. Jack looked around for CCTV cameras and found none. One had been on the market for a long time, judging from the overgrown garden. Gwen checked the window and motioned to Jack that it was empty. Both circled around to the back where Jack picked the lock. They entered quietly and relocked the door. There was some discarded furniture left scattered throughout the home.

"I'll take the couch," Jack said. "There is a mattress in the first bedroom that still looks descent." He put down the backpack with the Torchwood laptop carefully on the floor and wearily sat down on the faded couch.

"First things first," said Gwen as she put the bag of food down between them and divided it up. "Sorry the tea is cold now."

Jack grimaced, "Beggars can't be choosers. Really, it's fine."

Gwen took a closer look at their surroundings. "Must be a foreclosure by the looks of it. Electricity is off, water too, but it will do for a night.

"We need to get to an ATM," mused Jack. "I'll check the laptop in the morning to see if my accounts are still active. If UNIT is involved, they may have been searching them out. We need to find a way to meet Rhys in Dyffryn Gardens. I don't want to attract the attention of the police by stealing a car." He finished his meal, wrapping the remainder in the bag and putting it in the backpack pocket. "Don't want to leave any evidence."

A cold light of the street poured into the bare window. Gwen could see Jack was drawn and exhausted. His eyes looked old and weary, not the Jack she worked with in Torchwood. The strong Jack that always came up with solutions was silent now.

"You know that they are all right," Gwen sat closer and put her hand on his shoulder. "Rhys said so and you saw the Doctor."

Jack said nothing for a moment, and looked at his wristband. "There is no message. I have no way of knowing where they are," he said grimly, "what time they are in, or what is happening."

"They are safe," Gwen reassured him. "You just need a good nights rest, and we'll start in the morning."

The Captain gave her a weak smile. Gwen left him in the living room wondering how she could get the old Jack back again. She looked back to see him stretching himself out on the couch using his coat as a blanket, and then continued down the hall to the bedroom.

The morning came quickly. Gwen tied up her hair to change her appearance a bit and left to buy food for breakfast avoiding the CCTV systems when possible. Jack took that time to access the laptop checking on the locations and viability of the Torchwood accounts he had been salting away for so many years. There was no indication that UNIT had broken the codes, and there was an ATM less than a kilometer from their current location. However the news bulletins was more troubling.

Gwen carefully let herself in and handed a coffee to Jack. "The best I could do in this area was a vendor at a farmer's market." She handed him a wrapped meat pie and opened another for herself. "And I have some Gala apples from the market."

The street was beginning to fill up with traffic. They moved from the living room to avoid detection, and stood at the counter of the kitchen facing the garden. "Did you find a good ATM?"

"Yes," Jack finished off the pie and reached for the apple. "There is one less than a kilometer away, but there is a problem."

Gwen looked up. "Yes?"

"There is a bulletin out for my arrest," Jack opened up the laptop. "It has my picture and description, but a different name."

"What is the charge?" asked Gwen.

"Terrorism," Jack said grimly. He leaned against the counter looking out on the overgrown garden.

"Terrorism! That's ridiculous!" Gwen frowned. "That must be UNIT. They can take you and hold you without due process."

"That's the least of it," said Jack. "There is nothing out on you and Rhys, so they must not know you are helping me or not see you as a threat."

"What do we do?" asked Gwen.

"I'll need different clothes," said Jack. "I'm too easily spotted in these clothes." He looked back at Gwen. "Something a farmer might wear, another coat, and a hat. I'll give you the codes to my ATM. Can you handle that for me?"

"Absolutely," replied Gwen as she mental figured out what sizes the Captain would wear. "I have some alternate ID on me, just in case. I'll rent a car so we could meet Rhys. You're OK here?"

Jack nodded and wrote down the location of the ATM and the codes on a scrap of paper and handed to her. She quickly checked out the back of the house for any observers, and left. Jack turned his attention to the computer, checked the newsfeeds and Cardiff police reports to figure out what was going on. Then he used the Torchwood software to break into UNIT.

Gwen returned in the afternoon with several shopping bags, two orders of kabob, and more tea. She handed the bags and a block of cash to the Captain. Jack stored the cash in the backpack with the computer, and took the shopping bags. He left the room to change while Gwen laid out their meal on the counter. He quickly returned dressed in a blue boiler suit, work boots, and a fleece-lined waterproof jacket with a hood. He turned around so she could see the fit.

Gwen laughed, "You look like you're ready to go to market!"

"That's the idea," Jack said. "Good eye, and the rest of the choices are excellent."

"I bought duffel to store the clothes." Gwen pointed to the kitchen. "Come eat, the food is getting cold." They both found a clean spot of the floor and sat down.

"Did you find out anything while I was gone?" Gwen asked as she opened the bag.

"Hard to tell," Jack said. "Other than the fact that they are looking for me. I can't figure out who gave the orders or why. Personnel files for this action are sealed. I don't know why they would focus on me. I haven't been here for awhile and I left on good terms."

"I have a surprise for you," smiled Gwen. "Look out the back."

Jack craned his head and looked across the garden when he found an old, beat up gray truck parked down the street.

"I doubt they'll come looking for us in that!" Gwen laughed. "I paid an old man at the farmer's market to borrow it for two days. I promised I'd bring it back. He said he stay at a hotel near the market, but I think he'll spend most of his time at the pub." She looked at her watch. "We'd better be on our way. We need to get there before Rhys does."

They packed up their belongings, made sure all traces of their presence were erased from the house, and left.

It was nearing mid-afternoon when they reached Dyffryn Gardens. After parking the truck near a maintenance shed, Jack and Gwen made their way to the wooded arboretum. The sun was low on the horizon when Rhys came to join them. They found a secluded area and sat down on the ground.

"Almost didn't recognize you," Rhys smiled. "You look a bit country, Captain."

"That's the idea."

"I thought I'd make it a picnic while we are here." Rhys spread out a picnic cloth over the ground, and then took out several wrapped sandwiches from his backpack and two large thermos. "Hungry?"

"Starved," said Gwen as she opened the wrapping of the sandwich. " How, what happened with the Doctor? We only know what was on the CCTV."

"That was pretty much it," said Rhys. "He rushed in, hurried Jen out of the house, and left."

"Did he tell you anything for me?" Jack asked quietly. "Where he took Jen and the baby?"

"Yes," Rhys reached into his pocket and took out a scrap of paper. "He wrote this down for you before he left, but it doesn't make any sense." He handed it to Jack. "Sorry, it got a little wet when I slipped in the rain."

Jack studied the paper. The ink had blurred and some of the message had washed from the paper. "Ke-47, Al-. S.a.. These may have been coordinates, but I can't make them out." He looked up at Rhys, "Did he say when he was coming back?"

"Too much of a hurry for conversation." Rhys

Jack stared at the note. He quietly got up and walked a short distance away. He stood with his back to them, watching the setting sun.

Rhys frowned and turned to Gwen. "Why is he…?"

Gwen shook her head, "Let him be."

Rhys started, "But…"

"It's his family, Rhys. He can't find them. The message is incomplete."

"But the Doctor…?"

Gwen looked at her husband and shook her head. "Jack has waited for him before."

After awhile, Jack returned to them and sat down. "Do you have anything else to eat?" He took the second thermos and poured out three cups.

Rhys stuttered, "Oh sure, I've got fruit buns here somewhere." He dug through the backpack, and passed them out.

Jack a cup of tea to Gwen and Rhys, and then took a bun.

Gwen broke the silence. "We can get through this, Jack. We're a team, yes? We can keep you hidden from UNIT while you wait for him…"

"You and Rhys can't be involved in this," Jack said quietly. "You have done enough and it is too dangerous. I don't know who all the players are, and they could come after you to get to me. I can't risk that. I can't risk you."

Rhys began to yawn and put his head on Gwen's shoulder. She suddenly felt dizzy and put a hand out to steady herself. She looked at Jack in amazement.

"You didn't….You put recon in the tea!" Gwen stared at Jack. "How could you!"

Jack looked sadly at his friends. "I can't let you get involved in this." He rose and stepped across to cloth, guided Gwen and Rhys down gently as the Recon took effect, then stepped away. "It's mild," he said softly. "Just enough to forget the last two days. You'll wake soon and forget all about this. I need to handle this myself."

Jack cleaned up the picnic and put everything away in the backpack, placing it near the sleeping couple. He then returned to the truck, wrote a note to requesting it be return back to the Cardiff market and attached it to the keys. He then put on the backpack with the Torchwood laptop, and pulled a dark knit cap over his hair. Captain Jack Harkness then pulled up the hood of his coat, picked up the duffel, and started to walk north with only the Welsh moon to guide him.


	10. Chapter 10 Hope

Jen watched the hologram smile back at her while the baby nursed. Toshi had grown so quickly in the last three weeks. Jack was right. Their daughter would be unique combination of their traits. Her speed of development would be more like her mother. Jen could only hope the child's compassion and intelligence would follow her father. She ached for him. She missed Jack's crooked smile and teasing. He used to say it was his fifty-first century pheromones that kept her with him, but it was more than that. So much more.

Toshi looked up at her mother as she finished, then held her hand towards the hologram. "Da?"

Jen smiled back and kissed the baby on her head. "Yes, Toshi, Da."

Jen sadly turned the hologram off, watching Jack's image shimmer and then disappear. She placed the baby on her shoulder and gently patted her back until the baby burped. Toshi looked sleepy so Jen placed her in the cradle her father had given her, his cradle from long ago. Jen sat down and rocked it so that the planets and stars attached began to move in hypnotic circles. Toshi first gurgled and reached up towards them, but then her blue eyes began to droop, and soon she was fast asleep. Charlie padded across the room and lay down next to Toshi's cradle, looking up at her with sad eyes.

"You miss him, too." Jen leaned down to ruffled his ears. The spaniel put his muzzle on top of his paws and sighed. She dimmed the light in the room and left to go back to her research in the library.

Her father's warnings had confined her within her TARDIS on the sweltering first planet of the Keplar 47 system. Shakira kept her and her child safe from the swinging temperatures and driving winds, but Jen was tired of waiting. Waiting for her father to deem it safe for her to leave, waiting for her father to return to Earth for Jack. It had been too long. He said he gave the right coordinates for the Captain to use his wrist strap to transport back to her, but he did not come. Jack Harkness would never have abandoned her and Toshi. Never. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"Shakira, open the observation windows."

The TARDIS windows slowly revealed a desert landscape very different from Caputo 7.

Shakira was nestled high against a rocky cliff. All around them were the shifting pattern of sandy dunes. The constant wind drove the sands in fluid motion so that each day was a different pattern. There was no water, no plant, no animal native to this desolate planet. A binary star, Keplar 47 was its sun. A small red star orbited around the large yellow one producing spectacular double sunsets. A larger gaseous planet completed this small isolated system.

Jen walked into the library her father had duplicated from his own. She sat down at her research table and spread out the evidence she had collected so far on The Silence.

"There is something that I am missing," she mused as she scrolled through the data. She brought up a sketch of an alien humanoid: tall with bulbous heads with pitiless eyes sunken deep within their sockets. Its bony face stretched his skin to a point on his narrow chin. It was recorded that their large, shriveled hands included a large flipper-like finger that contains a killing energy leaving only debris. Ruling by suggestion, their victims could not remember their presence. They seemed to live in tunnels and hang from the ceilings like bats. Some type of religious order focused on the destruction of her father and any other time traveler. As with other ruthless cultures, the Silence attracted like-minded organizations like the Church and the Order of the Headless Monks. All were dangerous zealots.

"Shakira, access trends of religious war and violence."

Her TARDIS began a litany of wars based on the domination of one creed over another: the Purge of Nadians, the Christian Crusades of Earth, the Taliban Wars, the Genocide of Hal, etc." All were religious factions struggling for economic dominance and power masquerading their actions as the will of their god. Why? Why were they fixated on time travelers? The story about her father answering some question that would cause their destruction seemed mythic and useless. The real issue was how to fight them. All her innate military training focused on this.

She turned the metallic eye patch over in her hand. The Doctor had given it to her, a souvenir from the Battle of Demon Run. This is how they controlled humans and humanoids. This was the only way to see and hear them; however the neural link had a failsafe mechanism that would kill the wearer if the Silence felt threatened. Jen cleared an area on the light table and began to take apart the eye patch. The answer must be here.

She didn't hear her father's TARDIS materialize next to Shakira in the morning until there was a knock at the door. Jen had fallen asleep at the table. She shook herself awake, and then walked over to check on Toshi. The child was just beginning to waken.

Jen picked up the baby and walked to the door. As she opened it the Doctor swept in with shopping bags.

"So how are you doing on Tatooine? Hot sandy planet." He giggled. "Always did like this name. Took it from a director I met in the 20th Century in California. George Lucas was his name, quiet man, great imagination. Luke Skywalker and Tatooine! Never did get the concept of time travel, but a good storyteller."

Jen shifted Toshi to her other shoulder. She kissed her father on the check and directed him to the kitchen where he put the shopping bags down on the table. He turned around and took Toshi from her raising the baby high in the air.

"How is my baby granddaughter?" The Doctor laughed then kissed her as he whirled around the room. "Isn't she a beauty, and she's getting so big! I've brought her some new clothes." Toshi began to cry.

"She doesn't like getting dizzy," Jen said, "and she's hungry. I'm transitioning her to solid food. Would you like to feed her?"

The Doctor grinned with delight and sat down with Toshi on his knee. Jen heated up some applesauce and handed it to him. He began to feed her.

"You are a natural at this," Jen smiled at the sight.

"Done it before," the Doctor said. "I love babies. The promise of new life, new possibilities."

Jen fixed tea, poured two cups, and sat next to her father."Have you heard from Jack?"

"No," the Doctor continued to stir the applesauce and then offered a spoonful to Toshi. "But I'm not worried. This has happened before. He can take care of himself."

Jen could feel the anger surge into her blood, but suppressed it.

"When do you think it will be safe enough to leave here?" Jen pointed out the observation windows to the sandstorm that was in progress. "This is no place to raise a child, and she needs her father."

"I gave him the coordinates so he must have a good reason if he's not back yet," the Doctor replied while balancing Toshi on his knee. "I told you, he can take care of himself. Don't worry about him; he'll be back. Jack is a soldier."

"Like Rory was a soldier?" Jen exploded. "I've listened to your stories. You like someone you can send on dangerous missions and is expendable?" She stood up and put her hands on the table. "You saw what he suffered on Caputo 7! How can you forget that! He may heal, but I see the nightmares. He needs family that has his back. We are his family!"

Toshi began to cry. Jen took a deep breath to calm herself, then picked up Toshi and began to rock her as she walked around the control area. The child began to relax after the adults stopped arguing.

The Doctor lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry. Of course I want Jack back here, but now is not the time to return. I need more time to figure out how to deal with this threat."

Jen decided it was pointless to continue this line of conversation and switched topics.

"Toshi has something of my pattern of accelerated growth." Jen took the child to the observation room and placed her in a playpen. Toshi began to play with the musical pattern toy that chimed like silver bells. Charlie spotted her and trotted over next to the playpen and sat down wagging his tail.

"How fast?" asked the Doctor.

"I estimate a ratio of one to five." Jen returned to the table while keeping an eye on her daughter. "That means that she would be equal to five Earth years at the end of one year, and ten Earth years at the end of two years and so on."

"I expect she will stop when she reaches maturity," observed the Doctor. "At least she'll have a childhood. I'm sorry that you missed that, I really am sorry."

Jen shrugged. "I am what I am."

The Doctor stood up and went behind Jen's chair and hugged her. "I love you all: you, Jack, and the baby. I know it is hard, but you just need to trust me."

He straightened up. "This is a short visit, but I'll be back in three days. Did you have a chance to look at that eye patch? You're much better at technology and science than I am."

"Yes," Jen said, "I'm taking it apart to see how it works. Maybe that's the key."

She walked her father to the door of her TARDIS and watched him leave. She then went over to the playpen and took Toshi out and placed her on the rug next to Charlie so that they could play together. Jen went back to the library, sat down, and looked at the pieces of the eye patch scattered on the light table. She glanced at the bookcase and picked up a framed picture of Jack from the shelf, lightly touching his cheek with her finger.

"Where are you?" she whispered allowing tears to come. "Where are you, Jack?" Then she kissed it.


	11. Chapter 11 Turning Back

Jack slept rough the first night in a small rocky cave near a pasture of dairy cattle. He was careful not to disturb them as he bedded down for the night. Wakened by the sunrise, he packed up his belongings and continued away from Cardiff. For the next two days he stayed off the main roads and away from other travelers who might recognize his face from the bulletin broadcasts. His coarse stubble quickly grew in disguising his features, except for his piercing blue eyes. While stopping into a small shop for groceries, he picked up sunglasses and a cap to complete his disguise.

On the fourth day, he checked into a single with a bath in small country hotel on the outskirts of Gloucester. The bath felt good, but the recharging of the Torchwood laptop was better. He could see that his face was no longer front-page news. When he checked the CCTV on Gwen's street, Jack breathed a sigh of relief when he saw them going about their normal routine without evidence of surveillance by UNIT. After he rested, he looked for a laundromat to wash his clothes. While he was waiting, Jack noticed a small pub down the street. Seeing no CCTV around, he stopped in, ordered fish and chips with pint of bitter before settling in a dim corner away from the TV, but able to have a good look at who came in the door. Several women and a few men glanced his way, but Jack avoided eye contact. He felt a slight movement at his side and looked up.

"Running won't work."

Jack looked up into the girl's measuring stare. She was about ten with long, brown hair, a serious expression, and ancient eyes. He had seen her before in Cardiff a long, long time ago. Jack frowned and straightened, offering her a seat. She sat down.

"You are out of your time. Running here won't work," she said.

"Then tell me what will," Jack said sarcastically.

"You must go back and wait. The ones you wait for will come."

"When? The last time I waited was over one hundred years," he said bitterly.

She grabbed his wrist exposing the strap. Jack pulled back his hand, but she held it tightly. Jack was startled and glanced to see if anyone was watching.

"Two will come with this. The first will come from long ago, the second with a sword. Trust the second, fear the first, but always beware of the bat." She let go of his hand, and settled back in the chair.

"What you say makes no sense." Jack muttered.

"Have I lied to you before?" The girl looked deeply into his eyes.

"No," Jack admitted.

"Captain, you will cross your own time line if you do not go back." The girl stood up. "You must go back."

Jack put his head into his hands. "I don't know how this is going to help." When he looked up again, the girl was gone. He stared at the empty space.

The Captain sat in the pub nursing the pint for a long time. As the pub began to fill up with the evening crowd, he paid his tab, and left to collect his laundry. When he went back to his room, he rested there until morning. He got up early, paid the bill, hoisted the backpack and duffel, and began to make his way back to Cardiff.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTT

Jack found a small bed and bath in northern outskirts of Cardiff and paid for the month. He stayed out of sight during the day coming out only at night, avoiding streets with CCTV and heavy traffic. He had set his wrist strap to receive Jen's signal, but knew if she were in another time, his signal would not reach her. If he left Earth now, she could not find him. They would be lost in time. He rolled over the girl's warning in his mind. but could not decipher it. Loneliness washed over him, but he put it aside, and concentrated on reviewing the data from the laptop. Who in UNIT was after him and why? Dare he contact Martha? Could he cross his own timeline if he did this?

On the third night, Jack secured the laptop in one of the old Torchwood storage units Ianto had set up so long ago. Jack walked throughout the night, a hooded figure moving from shadow to shadow. He found himself on Fairoak Road near the Cathay Cemetery. The gates were unlocked and there was no one in sight. He remembered the way. The headstones cast long shadows in the moonlight as he walked by. Steven and Alice's graves were near the trees. As he stood there, his heart was heavy with Steven's sacrifice and Alice's heartbreak. They never spoke again after that terrible day and she had died alone. The Captain took a stone out of his pocket and placed it on each one. After so many years, tears still came to his eyes, the loss of yet another family.

Finally Jack got up and walked to where Ianto was buried. He choked back his grief taking another stone and putting it on the smooth white headstone of his lover, the other half of his heart. Jen had given him the black obsidian saying that like love, it was formed in the heart of a volcano. It seemed fitting for Ianto to have it.

I thought you'd come here." The shadow of a man stepped out from behind a gravestone pointing a gun. Jack whirled around to see four other men holding weapons. He slowly raised his hands.

"You were always such a sentimental fool." An older man in a UNIT uniform came closer and directed the other four to search the Captain for a weapon, then roughly bound his hands behind his back with plastic ties.

"Check his pocket for keys, then find his room and search that too." A young soldier went through Jack's pockets and secured his room keys and a receipt. He showed them to his commander and then left.

"Where are the rest of them?" The Commander came closer. "Where is the woman?"

Jack stayed silent, looking straight ahead.

"Didn't you hear me?" the officer shouted, "Where is she?"

Jack stayed silent. The man backhanded him across the face causing Jack to stumble. The officer nodded at his men who forced Jack to his knees.

"You will give me what I want, Jack Harkness," he growled, " or whatever you go by now." He grabbed Jack by the hair and turned his face upwards. "You will tell me."

The Commander straightened and looked at his men. "Take him."

A lone observer stood in the shadows of the cemetery's line of trees watching as a group of men dragged another into a waiting car and sped away. Saying nothing, he turned and walked away into the night.


	12. Chapter 12 Capture

**Reader Note: When writing sometimes the story takes an unexpected turn. To be authentic I need to change the rating from T to M.**

The Commander and his soldiers arrived with Jack at the UNIT prison outside the Cardiff city limits. It had been an aging mental hospital, grim and forbidding before UNIT took over. The inside smelled of bleach and despair. They took the bound man into an interrogation room in the basement of the building. Strong fluorescent lights glared as they entered the room. Lined with stainless steel cabinets, the room held a table, four chairs, and various chains attached to the floor, walls, and ceiling. Jack was pushed to the floor while the soldiers were ordered to put the tables and chairs to the sides of the room.

"Strip him," ordered the Commander. "Body search for weapons."

The young lieutenant frowned. "Can't we use the scanner to…?"

"No," he sneered as he looked at Jack with appraising eyes. "This one is resourceful."

Jack steeled himself. The soldiers roughly hauled him to his feet as they forcibly took his clothing. He glared at the Commander while the soldiers did the invasive search. After they were finished, the lieutenant started to hand the clothes back to Jack, but the Commander stopped him.

"Chain him." The soldiers looked at each other with questioning eyes, and then complied. Using ceiling chains to spread his arms apart and ankle bracelets to anchor him, Jack stood in the center of the cold room—vulnerable and exposed. He shivered

"Now leave us," snapped the Commander.

"But regulations say…"

"Leave us!" He turned with an icy stare on the questioning soldier who stepped back, saluted, turned, and then left the room. He then addressed the other two soldiers left in the room. "Stand outside and guard at the door." They left. The Commander than stepped back, taking an appraising look at his prisoner.

"Still don't remember me?" The commander pushed up the left sleeve of his uniform to reveal a wrist strap and tapped it to disable the camera high above them. Jack's eyes widened and he began to struggle against his bindings.

"Ah, I see it is returning a bit," he leered at Jack as he circled him. "It's been a long time, eye candy. What did they used to call you when you first came to the Agency? Face of Boe…a bit of a poster boy, yeah? Green as grass as I remember when me and my boys, shall we say, initiated you into the ranks?" Jack flinched. "I see you have filled out a bit, still good looking for an older version. In fact, too good for your age."

"Why are you here?" demanded Jack. "The Time Agency was dissolved years ago."

"Had to do something with all that training," he smirked. "And there's always someone who pays well for a soldier who can bend time." The Commander took a folded knife out of his pocket began to flip it, and then snapped it open.

Jack's eyes were riveted to the knife. "I'm not a terrorist," he said quietly.

"You know that, and I know that," the Commander drawled, "but those soldiers out there, they only follow orders. My orders"

"What do you want?" Jack's eyes warily followed Jed as he moved around his body, still playing with the knife.

He stopped and whispered into Jack's ear. "Where are they?"

Jack turned his head towards him. "Who?"

The Commander backhanded him with full force, snapping Jack's head back and splitting his lip. Blood began to slowly flow from the cut. Jack's head rebounded from the blow and tipped forward.

"Don't play stupid with me!" The Commander yanked the bound man's head back and leaned in close. "The Doctor, the Anomaly, and the Abomination, Freak!" He came closer, "Family to you. Where are they?" The Commander stepped back as Jack sagged against the chains.

Stunned by the blow, Jack struggled to stay standing. He gathered himself and straightened, saying nothing.

The Commander came closer again holding the blade at Jack's throat. "I've learned a few things since the Time Agency. New clients bring new techniques." His captive became still as the knife moved lightly against his skin. "I was especially impressed with a Mr. Saxon."

Blood drained from the Captain's face with a halting breath.

"Ah, I think you do remember him," Jen sneered. "The Master you called him?" He moved the knife against Jack's ear and whispered, "I was aboard the Valiant. My assignment was dealing with the resistance, but I knew all about your captivity there. We all did. Quite entertaining, the Master, if you see pain as a creative art."

Jack slowly shut his eyes taking a deep, shuddering breath.

"New clients, new techniques," he repeated as he walked behind the Captain. "However, the key to survival is to know when to get out. I could tell Saxon's days were numbered and left before his scheme collapsed." He stopped behind Jack and wrapped his arm around his waist placing the knife at his heart. "Do you know when to get out, Jack?"

"You aren't working for UNIT," the Captain hoarsely whispered. "UNIT wouldn't do this. UNIT isn't after the Doctor or his family."

"True," Jed chuckled. "However, UNIT has other "family" problems where you are concerned." He sighed. "This uniform is a temporary convenience. I have other clients." He folded the knife, put it on a nearby metal table, and moved in front of Jack. He slipped something out of his pocket. "Maybe this will jog your memory."

The Commander placed an almond shaped black metallic eye patch on his left eye. Jack reeled back against his chains in recognition and horror.

"Why? Why would you attack a woman and a child?" Jack looked at him in horror.

"So the Doctor hasn't told you," the Commander laughed. "He really should update his family and friends about the enemies he makes; especially when he makes you a target too."

"What are you talking about?"

"To the Silence and their Church, you are all Time Walkers." The Commander slipped the eye patch back into his pocket. "You disturb the natural order, you interfere with God's will, and need to be stopped, eradicated from creation."

"But the Doctor does only good," Jack argued. "He helps people."

"Maybe the best help is to let things take their course. God's will and all that. Maybe they think people will turn back to the Church in times of trouble, I guess." The Commander shrugged. "Theology is not my strongest talent, but the money's good."

Jack shivered.

"Getting a bit cold?" The Commander stepped to the side and tightened one of the chains. Jack gasped in pain. "So, as I was saying, where are they?"

Jack looked at him and said nothing.

"Think this is going to work? That I'll take refusal as an answer?" Jed put away his knife. "Now, once more before I let my lads back in. Where are they?"

Jack took a deep breath and straightened, saying nothing.

The Commander opened the door and let two of the UNIT soldiers back into the room, but dismissed the one who had argued with him. They stood in front of the prisoner.

"He's not being very cooperative," the Commander. "I think we need to soften him up a bit." He looked carefully at the two soldiers. "Remember who is paying you."

"What about Ernie?" one asked. "He goes by the book, and won't be good with this."

"He'll be reassigned," said the Commander. "I have ways that guarantee he won't remember. Just focus on this one." He went back to the Captain, grabbed his hair, and yanked his head back "I want to know where his fellow conspirators are. For the last time, where are they?"

Jack steeled himself and glared back in defiance.

The Commander nodded to one of the soldiers who came forward, closed his fist and hit the Captain hard in the gut. Jack doubled over and groaned as his arms strained against the chains.

"I don't know," he gasped.

The soldier looked back at the Commander. He nodded and said, "Let me know when you are done," and left the room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Jack slowly came back to consciousness on the rough concrete floor of a UNIT cell. A thin blanket had been carelessly thrown over him. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light given by fading sunlight from a high barred window, he could see there was no bed, no sink, and just a drain for waste. The Captain could see that it was similar to the one where he found Toshiko many years before. Cold and aching from the still healing bruises on his body, Jack clutched the blanket as he dragged himself towards a corner. A red prison boiler suit had been thrown near him. As he reached for it, he saw a movement and looked up. Hanging from the ceiling like a bat, an alien with a white skull-like face leered him in the fading light. Jack startled, scrambled to the corner, and pressed his back against the concrete wall in horror. He looked down for something to protect himself, but then forgot what he saw. He reached for the red prison garb and then slowly, painfully began to dress himself. After he was finished, he drew the thin blanket around his body and huddled in the corner against the damp cold. Soon the light faded from the room until it was pitch black. Thoughts of escape were invaded by a deepening feeling of despair.


	13. Chapter 13 Taking Action

Charlie nuzzled Jen awake. The dog found her asleep in the library again, her head resting on her arms at a table full of eye piece parts. She stood up bleary-eyed and walked to the kitchen to feed him. Turning her head towards the nursery, she could hear Toshi stirring in her cradle

"_She'll outgrow that soon_," she thought to herself. Jen walked over to the cradle and picked up Toshi and brought her to the changing table. The baby gurgled and laughed as she took off her sleepwear and changed her diaper. After she bathed Toshi and put on clean clothes, she settled in a rocking chair to nurse.

"Ah, you're hungry!" Jen enjoyed nursing the child and wondered how Toshi felt. Jen had no mother so she had no frame of reference. The child continued to suckle as they rocked. She could see that Toshi had her father's personality. She was a happy baby, always curious, exploring, and a risk taker. The baby was quietly observant like Jen, but she definitely took after her father in temperament. After Toshi finished, Jen laid the child on her shoulder to burp her. Charlie came up and sat expectantly next to the rocker. Toshi clapped her hands.

"So you two want to play," smiled Jen as she put the baby down on a blanket in the nursery. She opened up an observation window so they could see the double sunrise on the desert planet. Even though it had only been three weeks since her birth, Toshi was growing so fast that she was almost totally on solid food, but Jen knew she enjoyed the intimate connection between mother and child that came with nursing. She would miss that. She thought about Jack. Her father was right, Jack was resourceful, but not knowing deeply worried her.

After making herself some breakfast, a pot of coffee, Jen returned to the library. She had studied the eye patch used by the Silence to communicate and control their humanoid servants. Jen discovered that it really was an eye drive that formed a neural link with the wearer that helped them remember the Silence and their directives. Trying to figure out how to disable the fail safe mechanism that the Silence could use to terminate the wearer took days. Last night she cracked the code and now was ready to proceed with her plan. But first she needed to duplicate at least ten drives before her father returned in a few hours. She had already set the coordinates in the navigation console, and gathered the needed supplies. It was just a matter of timing. She set to the task of duplication.

Soon the grinding sound of the TARDIS filled the air. Jen could see it materialize at the base of the sandstone cliff next to her TARDIS, Shakira. She opened the door to let her father inside, shutting it quickly to keep out the sand stirred by the wind outside.

Jen took the shopping bags from his hands. "Have you had any news from Jack?"

The Doctor shook his head, then seeing Toshi sitting on the floor, came over to her and lifted the baby up into his arms.

"Hey, Tosh!" he chortled, "How's my baby girl?"

Toshi laughed and started to play with his hair.

Jen spread the contents of his bags on the table: baby clothes, baby toys, baby food. There was definitely a pattern. She opened the package and held up the jumper.

"You have a good eye," Jen turned to her father. "Toshi will soon fit into this."

The Doctor smiled and placed Toshi on the floor. She was beginning to pull herself up, but couldn't hold the position and with a laugh, fell back to a sitting position. Jen could see that she was taking more and more after Jack. It wasn't just the dark, thick hair and blue eyes. It was the joy of exploration. Toshi needed her father.

"Dad, why don't you take Toshi over to the TARDIS today?" Jen asked. "You haven't seen her for awhile and it would be good for her to explore new places."

The Doctor thought a bit, then grinned. "That's a great idea. Give you a bit of a break and I'll have some quality time with my granddaughter." He turned to Toshi. "Oh, you'll like the TARDIS, new rooms, gardens…"

"Tell you what, I'll pack a lunch to send with you." Jen turned to the kitchen and made preparations. "Oh, and I'd like you to take Charlie with you. He always watches over Toshi and he is likes to play fetch."

The Doctor took the lunch in one hand and Toshi in the other.

"It has been a long time since I've had a small child on the TARDIS." He motioned to the spaniel to follow him. "This was a great idea." Jen handed him a blanket to cover Toshi's head from the blowing sand and opened the door. The Doctor crossed quickly from Shakira to his TARDIS closing the door behind him.

Jen quickly went to the pantry and gathered two weeks of baby food, packed the stored breast milk in a cooler, added the clothes the Time Lord had brought, and placed them in a large box on the kitchen table. She then touched her wrist strap and transported the box to the kitchen in the TARDIS. Triggering the navigation coordinates, she placed Shakira in orbit over the planet. Blocking out the rage her father must be feeling for her deception, she opened up communication with the TARDIS.

"What are you doing!" demanded the Doctor.

Jen calmly set the coordinates for the time shift. "I'm going after Jack."

"You belong here with your daughter!" The Doctor fumed, "Come back here now!"

"Jack belongs here with his daughter too," Jen replied softly. "I know you are angry, and I know you are trying to protect me, but this is my choice. Dad, take care of Toshi. I love you." She snapped off the communication signal before he could say anything more and triggered entry into the Time-Space Vortex.

Jen stayed at the navigation hub carefully guiding her craft towards Cardiff. Thoughts about the Silence and a poem her father shared with her from the Battle of Demon Run circulated in her thoughts.

_Demons run when a good man goes to war._

_Night will fall and drown the sun,_

_When a good man goes to war._

_Friendship dies and true love lies,_

_Night will fall and dark will rise_

_When a good man goes to war._

_Demons run, but count the cost._

_The battle's won but the child is lost._

She steeled herself for what was to come, and wondered what would happen when the demons faced a woman like her who also knew how to go to war.


	14. Chapter 14 Rebuilding the Team

Jen arrived in Cardiff in the middle of the day, settling her TARDIS down in the back garden of Gwen and Rhys's two-story home. Shakira quickly changed her form into a small tool shed. Jen gathered a package of baby clothes as she left her ship, and then knocked on the kitchen door.

Gwen heard the knock from the front of the house and went back to investigate.

"Can I help you?" frowned Gwen looking at the package. "I didn't order anything?"

Jen was puzzled. "Don't you remember me?"

"Afraid not," answered Gwen. "Should I?"

"Jack and I were just here a few weeks ago," Jen stuttered. "I gave birth here and you lent me these clothes."

"I think I'd remember that!" Gwen was beginning to think she was dealing with a nutter, and began to close the door. "You need to be on your way!"

"No, stop!" Jen grew desperate. "Jack Harkness, you know him!"

Gwen stopped and looked at her quizzically. "Yes, I know Jack, but he hasn't been here in years."

"Please, listen to me." Jen opened the bag and took out the Hello Kitty sling. "Jack put this on when he was holding Toshi, our baby."

Gwen looked at the sling with dawning recognition. "Oh my god, Jack." She looked closer at Jen and then at the contents in the package. "It is beginning to come back. Come in, come in."

Jen hesitated. "Where is Rhys?"

"Working. Please, please, come in and sit down. I'll make us some tea." Gwen bustled around the kitchen after setting the kettle. "That bloody Captain Jack Harkness, he retconned me!"

Jen was growing uneasy. "Where's Jack? What is going on?"

"He's going it alone again!" Gwen fumed. "He is so dense sometimes! He knows I can handle things, he trained me!" She took a breath and calmed herself as she finished fixing the tea and a plate of biscuits.

Jen paled then touched Gwen's arm, "Please sit down and tell me what happened."

"The short of it is UNIT put out a bulletin on him after you and the Doctor left. It was their men who were watching the house. We went on the run and then met up with Rhys at the Gardens up north. The Doctor's note to Jack was damaged by water and he couldn't read it…that bloody man, that stubborn bloody man. He retconned us and left us there!"

Jen sat quietly looking out the window at the back garden, stunned by the news. She calmed herself and looked back at Gwen. "Do you have the Torchwood software? We could use that to find him."

Gwen shook her head. "He took it with him."

"Do you know why they were searching for him?" Jen asked. "Gwen, think. What do you know about UNIT?"

"The bulletin did not give his correct name, but they said he was a terrorist." Gwen's eyes narrowed. "He's no terrorist and hasn't even been here in years. It made no sense. Torchwood and UNIT worked together at arm's length. Jack didn't totally trust them but…"

Jen's wrist strap made a soft beep. She looked down at the reading and took in a breath. "He's in the area, but there is something wrong." She looked closer, noted the coordinates, and then quickly turned off her wrist strap. "It is on, but he is not wearing it and there is a second Time Agent in the area."

"Jack always wore his," remembered Gwen. "Why did you turn yours off?"

"Because if I can find them, the other agent can find me if I leave it on." Jen stood. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

Gwen followed her out to the garden. "Where did that tool shed come from?"

"Trust me," Jen opened the door to her TARDIS and invited Gwen in.

"Oh my god, they are bigger on the inside." Gwen's eyes were wide as she took it all in. "I thought he was joking!" She noticed the cradle off to the side. "Where's the baby?"

"With the Doctor," Jen said as she opened her research computer.

"The Time Lord is babysitting?" Gwen was amazed. "How did you get him to…"

"Don't ask," Jen said as she booted up a search program. "It's a long story and he's not happy." She pointed to the scene. "Is that the bulletin?"

Gwen nodded.

"It was recalled over two weeks ago." She typed in the coordinates from her wrist strap, drew up a satellite map and zoomed in on the coordinates. "Do you recognize this place?"

Gwen peered closely at the screen. "The public thinks that it is an old abandoned mental hospital, but Torchwood knew it was a UNIT prison for awhile. I thought they had moved to a more modern site. Toshiko Sato was there. That place was practically medieval." Gwen put her hand to her mouth. "Tell me he is not there."

"He's there, I'm sure of it." Jen looked grimly at the site. "I need your help to break into UNIT's systems. Take a seat over there, and follow my directions." Gwen did as she was told.

The two women pulled up information on the warrant and found it had disappeared from the UNIT mainframe with only traces left. However the TARDIS software was highly advanced and determined that the warrant appeared just after they had arrived at Gwen's door several weeks ago. Jen's soldier training helped her realize that Jack's capture was a rogue operation, which left the question open. Who was running it and why did they want Jack? The timing led her to believe it was linked to their experience on Rhea.

"Is there anyone in UNIT you can trust? Gwen, think. It's important."

Gwen grimaced in frustration. "It was such a long time ago. Wait, there was one. Martha something, a doctor. Jack worked with her when he went with the Doctor."

"Doctor Martha Jones?" Jen's pulse quickened. "I've met her! She has a good heart!"

"But she must be retired by now!" Gwen began to scan the personnel data of UNIT. "Look! She is retired, but still in the area." She scribbled down the data and gave it to Jen. "This is her contact information."

Jen looked hopeful and pressed in Martha's number into the communication console.

The phone rang several times.

"Hello?" The face of an older, dignified black woman filled the screen. "Can I help you?"

"Martha, do you remember me?" Jen's words spilled out in a rush. "Remember when you traveled with the Doctor to Messaline? Jennifer?" Gwen peered at the screen over her shoulder.

Martha put her hand to her mouth, "I can't believe it, Jennifer? And Gwen Cooper? I can't believe it after all these years!"

"Martha, I need you to listen," Jen said. "Jack is in trouble and we need your help."

"How do you know Jack?" Martha asked. "Where did…"

"Martha," Gwen chipped in. "It's a long story. We need to see you now. Can you come to my house?"

"Of course, anything for Jack." Martha looked worried. "What is the address?"

Gwen gave her the address and then closed the call.

Jen continued to work accessing UNIT. She brought up the closed circuit television system, then zeroed in on the old prison outside of Cardiff. Systematically search from room to room, she could see that only a skeleton crew manned the facility. The main UNIT directory listed it as closed, but someone was using it. Pulling up the floor plans, she noted only one of the prison cells had an active camera. She pulled up the picture and saw Jack sitting on the concrete floor of a bare cell in a red jumpsuit. Her hand reached automatically and touched his face on the screen. As she watched he suddenly stood up as two men in uniform entered. One came towards him grabbing him roughly, but Jack resisted. The other came forward and hit Jack in the jaw, and then the abdomen. Jen gasped and watched the Captain double over in pain.

"Jen, what's wrong?" Gwen came over and looked over her shoulder. "Oh my god…"

Their eyes were riveted to the CCTV cameras as the two men dragged Jack down the hallways and up the stairs to a room on the first floor. Jen tried to access that room, but its camera was turned off. After a few minutes the two men then stepped back into the hall, guarding the door.

Both women were silent. Jen was trembling. Gwen glanced at her, and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. The Doctor's daughter slowly regained control of her emotions and let the soldier in her kick in.

"I have something I want to show you." Jen got up slowly from her seat and walked over to the library where the eye patches were stored. "I need to tell you about what happened on a planet called Rhea and a place called Demon's Run."


	15. Chapter 15 Taunted

Jack gasped back into consciousness as the icy water hit his body. He was chained to a heavy metal chair in the center of the interrogation room. His eyes refocused in the glare of the flourescent lights. His arms and torso were beginning to show the bruises in the third hour of interrogation. Several weeks in captivity were taking their toll: the daily interrogations and beatings, the icy barren cell, and the meager rations were wearing him down.

"How are you enjoying our accommodations, Captain?" Commander Jed circled him stopping directly behind the bound man.

"I've had worse." Jack straightened defiantly.

The Commander came close enough for Jack to feel his breath on his neck. "Are you sleeping well?"

Jack stayed silent.

"They say this place is haunted."

Jack flinched as the Commander stroked his face.

"Do you feel it, Captain?" the Commander whispered, "Something just outside the corner of your eye, something waiting?" He began to play with the Captain's hair.

Jack shrank from his touch. The Commander laughed. "You don't like me touching you like that? Maybe we can use more intimate techniques to get your attention?" He started to slide his hand down Jack's waist. Jack growled and tried to kick, but the Commander backhanded him knocking the chair on its side, slamming Jack's head on the concrete floor. Jed righted the chair and hit him again. The Captain was in a haze of pain. The bruises on his face began to swell and he could taste blood.

"I hear your brother Gray buried you alive," sneered the Commander. "That must have been interesting, maybe I should try it. Sadly, I simply don't have the time."

"Maybe you should just let me go," said Jack sarcastically. "Cut your losses."

The Commander smirked, "Oh, there are no losses, Captain. That little gift of coming back from the dead is a rare commodity. There are many clients that would bid for a man of your talents and looks. It is a shame that this one will waste you."

Jack warily turned his head towards the Commander.

"There is no reasoning with these religious types. They have been burned heretics at the stake for centuries. You're either in or out with them. And you, Jack, are definitely out."

"What do you mean?"

"In a week's time a transport will arrive for you. The Silence will deliver you to the Headless Monks who have plans to bring you to your salvation. Let's just say they are not too pleased with your mating habits. " The Commander moved to the front and came closer. "You might say their methods are cutting edge conversion."

Jack pulled against his bindings as the Commander took out the switch blade and locked it in place.

"Where are the Doctor and his daughter?"

Jack cringed as the Commander put the blade at his neck.

"I don't know." Jack was still as his eyes focused on the knife.

"You know, you are either the stupidest man in the universe or the most loyal." The Commander lightly scratched his skin. "Too bad the result will be the same."


	16. Chapter 16 Forming a Plan

Jen, Martha, and Gwen grimly watched the screen as the CCTV cameras followed the Commander as he supervised the soldiers. They dragged Jack's unconscious body out of the interrogation room, and threw him back on the floor of his cell. Jack lay still. The soldiers slammed the cell door and left.

Martha shook her head, "This isn't the UNIT I know. We need to get him out of there."

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked. "Could someone in the upper ranks be orchestrating this?"

"Most of the leaders I knew are retired now," replied Martha. "It is possible that the Families have infiltrated UNIT, but this looks like a rogue operation to me. I have never seen this man."

"There is a complicating factor. Someone there has a wrist strap which means he or she is a Time Agent." Jen showed the women the wrist strap on her arm. "A friend who was a former time agent gave me this and taught me how to use it. She also told me that some agents became mercenaries after the Time Agency dissolved. This could be one of them."

"We need a plan," said Gwen anxiously. "They are hurting him, but the Jack I know won't give them what they want. Sooner or later they'll escalate to more drastic techniques."

"Can you get me a uniform, Martha?" Jen pulled up a transfer order on the screen. "There is a current transfer order to replace a Private Ernie Setliff. I have military training and can impersonate a UNIT soldier and get inside. If you can find UNIT people you can trust, we can go in with a strike team, and free Jack."

Martha thought for a moment. "We have to be careful. If the leader of this group gets wind of a rescue attempt and he has any connections in UNIT, he could move Jack."

Gwen shook her head, "Let me go in, Jen. You just had a baby and he would recognize you."

"If he has been researching Jack's background, he will know who you are, Gwen. I'm fine. I can alter my appearance so he does not recognize me." She turned to the other women. "I must do this. Will you help me?"

The two women looked at each other, then agreed.

Jen stood up and went to the kitchen, coming back with scissors. Handing it to Martha, she asked, "I want you to cut off my hair into a short military style. I have contacts that will change my eyes to brown, and a dye that will darken my skin. We can create an authentic UNIT uniform here with your help."

She then turned to Gwen. "I will need a UNIT issue car when I drive to the prison. We will need a diversion when I signal you to come in. Do you think Rhys can provide a delivery van that could carry a strike team?"

Gwen said "I'm sure he will help. When he comes back home this evening, I'll explain the situation. I'm sure we can put our minds together and come up with a plan."

Jen sat down in the chair in front of the computer screen as Martha took the scissors and stood behind her. Her long golden hair fell to the floor as Martha began to cut, but Jen's eyes were on the screen. Jack still hadn't moved.


	17. Chapter 17 Infiltration

"A woman!" The Commander growled, "I didn't ask for a woman, I asked for a replacement for Setliff!" He threw the transfer papers on the table. Jed was an old fashioned man who saw little use for women in military matters. However, he decided it was best to control his emotions to not break cover. He didn't want to drawn any extra attention from UNIT headquarters. A closer scrutiny would reveal his documents were artfully forged.

The soldier continued to stand at attention before him. She was a tall, tanned woman with short black hair and brown eyes that stared straight ahead.

"At ease, Sargent." She relaxed as Jed looked over the transfer notice. "Everything seems to be in order here, Cline." He looked up at her. "This is a top secret operation so no contact with the outside while you are on duty, and you are held to the Secrets Act when you are off. As he set the transfer paper in a desk tray, Jen noticed the wrist strap under the cuff of his uniform.

"Yes, sir."

"We have a dangerous prisoner here, a terrorist that needs to be separated from the general population. That's why he's here, and not at the main prison. You will be assigned to guard him while he is in his cell, and help bring him in for interrogation." The Commander looked up at her. "Think you can handle that?"

"Yes, sir."

He turned to one of his guards. "Bartels, take Cline down to the cells and brief her on what we want done with Harkness."

She saluted the Commander and followed Bartels down the stairs to the cells. He opened the metal screen looking into the Captain's cell. Jen suppressed a gasp and remained stoic. Jack lay motionless. He was sprawled face down on the rough concrete with only a thin blanket carelessly thrown over him.

"There are no cots or mattresses for the prisoners?"

Bartels shrugged. "The Commander gave no directions…"

"It is standard military code to keep prisoners under interrogation as healthy as possible to improve the chances that the information will be useful," Jen said evenly. "Are you afraid he might commit suicide?"

"This one can't commit suicide," Bartels scoffed. "Poor bugger just comes back for more."

"Where is the storage closet?"

Bartels pointed to a door across the hall and handed her the key. Jen went into the closet. It was a standard storage closet with cleaning supplies, a sink, buckets, tools, and other stored items. On one shelf she recognized Jack's folded military coat and boots. No wrist strap. She pulled out a cot, thin mattress, and two heavy blankets. They were musty like everything else in the closet, but they would do. She and Bartels brought them in and set the up on the right side of the cell. Jack moaned softly as they lifted his body up onto the mattress, but did not regain consciousness. Jen suppressed her horror at seeing the slow healing bruises and cuts all over his body. He had been cruelly abused. She carefully unfolded the blankets and placed them around Jack.

"What are the other duties?"

"We make sure he is cleaned up with fresh clothes when we bring him to the Commander for questioning." Bartels yawned. "Feed him. Keep an eye on him."

"Is he violent?" she asked.

"He struggled at first, tried to escape," muttered Bartels. "After a few weeks of the Commander's sessions, he's calmed down."

"Does he always come back looking like that?" Jen kept her anger in check.

"No, this was a light day. Most of the time he is worse, but he heals fast."

"There is a danger of infection." She pulled back the blanket revealing deep cuts in Jack's side. "I don't see any water in this cell. How do you clean him up?"

"Usually we just wait until he is strong enough to walk, then take him to the showers and hose him down."

Jen looked away to hide her disgust. "There is a sink and buckets in the closet. Towels are stacked on the shelves. Go get me a bucket of hot water, soap, and some towels."

"But…" Bartels was confused.

"Go! This may be a backwoods facility, but I'm going by military procedure."

Bartels hesitated.

"You said yourself he is not violent, and he clearly is not physically able to attack me now. Go!"

Bartels locked the door behind him and did as she requested.

Jen scanned the cell in front of her and could see the red light of an active close circuit television camera in the high left hand corner of the cell. After taking a pen out of her pocket, she turned to scan the rest of the cell. Up in the high right corner above the door was a hideous white-faced alien hanging on the ceiling like a bat. She had seen the drawing, but the reality was much more frightening. She quietly drew a slash mark on her arm and covered it with the sleeve of her uniform. When she turned back to Jack, she relaxed having forgot the shocking scene. Jen quickly flipped up her sleeve and looked at the slash mark. The Silence was there in the cell with Jack, as she feared. This would complicate matters.

Bartels came back with the bucket of hot water and towels. "There's no need to do this," he grumbled. "We were doing fine, before you…"

"I can do this myself if you like." Jen tossed her head towards the door. "Just guard me from the outside. I'm not afraid to be locked in with him."

Bartels shrugged. "Suit yourself." He closed the door and stood outside.

Jen knelt by the side of his bed, took a washcloth, dipped it in the water, and then began to clean the blood off Jack's face. His lip was cut and his eyes swollen. As she continued down the rest of the body she could see the results of the Commander's cruelly intimate methods. Jack had endured far more than what would break most men. She finished and wrapped the blankets around him for warmth. Finally, she took a clean red boiler suit, folded it, and placed it at the foot of the bed.

Jack began to stir. She kept her back towards the Silence, but she realized her face was in full view of the CCTV camera. He moaned again and tried to open his eyes in the harsh light of the cell. Cradling one hand under Jack's head, she lightly placed her fingers on his chin and mouth. She had used her telepathy before and hoped this fifty-first century man remembered how to use his.

She looked deeply into Jack's eyes as he tried to focus. '_Jack, do not move. It's me, Jen.'_

His eyes snapped open as he recognized her through the disguise, but he said nothing. She slightly stroked the left side of his face. _'We are coming for you. Blink twice if you understand'._

He blinked twice.

'_Do not look up at the ceiling of your cell'._

Jack's eyes looked confused.

Jen repeated the thought. '_Do not look up at the ceiling of your cell, trust me.'_

He blinked twice.

'_Rest. I will be back.'_

He blinked twice again, and then shut his eyes. Jen gently traced his lips with her finger. Jack responded with a slight smile. She drew the blankets closer to his face for warmth.

Jen fought the urge to embrace him, but stood up instead. She picked up the bucket of water and used towels, and then knocked on the cell door. Bartels opened it, let her into the hall, and locked it again, guarding the entrance. Jen went back into the storage closet to empty the bucket. Seeing no CCTV, she relaxed, and drew a quivering breath. Jen leaned against the wall and shut her eyes. She had to get him out of there soon.


	18. Chapter 18 Pieces in Place

After her twelve hour shift was over at eight, "Sargent Cline" drove two miles into Cardiff and parked behind an abandoned warehouse. She turned off her headlights and waited to see if she was followed. No sign of a tail. She entered the warehouse and disappeared into an old shipping container that shielded her TARDIS.

"Martha, what have you got?" Jen slipped off the UNIT jacket and looked at the computer screen. Jack was still in his cell apparently asleep. She could not tell at this distance, but hoped he was resting and taking her advice to not look up at the ceiling. The Silence manipulated their victims with subconscious suggestion. His only defense was to not look at them.

Martha looked over her shoulder at the screen. "I have contacted three people I trust in UNIT. One of them remembers Jack when he led Torchwood. General Tobias holds him with high regard. We are assembling a secret strike team and should be ready sometime tomorrow. Do you have the layout?"

Jen nodded. "There were no alterations of the original prison layout. The offices and interrogation room are on the first floor. The cells are in the basement. Weapons are standard issue. There are about twenty administrative types doing paperwork on the first floor, but I don't think they know what is going on in the rest of the building. The commander has an office on the first floor. I did not see the interrogation room. I could only see three guards working with him on my shift. I assume three more to replace us at night as per normal rotation. One to guard him and two to guard Jack." She looked up at Martha. "I was right. There is an alien in his cell and it is terrifying. It is one of the Silence."

They heard another car park behind the warehouse. Jen rushed to the console and triggered an observation panel to see who was outside. Two figures emerged from the car, and began walking towards the storage crate. When they stepped into the moonlight, she sighed in relief. Rhys and Gwen entered the TARDIS.

"We've bought take-out," Gwen said gleefully holding up the bags.

Rhys rushed up to Jen and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know. How's Jack?"

Jen returned the hug. "He is still there, and a bit more comfortable."

"I feel responsible," Rhys said with a miserable look on his face. "I let the note get wet and smear the writing."

Jen placed her arm around him, "It's not your fault. It could have happened to anyone."

Gwen brought out the dishes and silverware placing them next to the cartons of Chinese food. She waved them over and began to dish out the rice. Martha, Jen, Rhys, and Gwen took their seats and began their meal.

"How is he?" Gwen asked with a worried look.

"They are wearing him down," Jen said, "but he is still resisting them. Jack knows I am here, and we are coming for him. I was under surveillance all the time by another soldier, the CCTV or the alien at all times. I used telepathy by touch to communicate."

"You have balls," Gwen said with admiration. "I watched you go into that cell. At least he has a proper bed and blankets."

Jen passed the carton of orange chicken to Rhys, and said, "He's still a captive. What worries me most is that one of the guards mentioned that Jack was going to be transferred to a ship before the weekend. The guy was happy that he wouldn't miss his football match. That gives us only a three day window."

"I can have a strike force ready to go in after noon tomorrow," said Martha. "We have the layout, we know the setup, and we know where they are keeping Jack."

"I checked our books." Rhys brought out a clipboard. "Harwoods delivers supplies and foodstuffs to the back entrance everyday next to a small kitchen. They are not a big customer, but they are steady." He smiled. "I drove the truck today so they start getting used to my big mug."

"Great idea," nodded Jen. "The only wild card is that Time Agent and the alien. They may have others here on the outside, or they may be waiting for others to come. We have to be careful with our communications. I can't activate my wrist strap until I'm in a place where Jack and I can get out safely. Can you stay on alert near the facility until I give you a signal?"

Martha nodded. "General Tobias is coordinating the strike force. He's also doing background checks on the UNIT personnel in the building to determine who are legitimate, and who are rouge. These are the communication channels he uses." She handed Jen a piece of paper.

Jen went to the library and brought a box of eye patches. She passed them out to everyone in the room, and then handed the box to Martha.

"The General will need these to see the alien." Jen sat down at the table and continued. "Shoot to kill. The Doctor dealt with them in the late 1960s. Apparently they had infiltrated Earth. He planted a suggestion to kill the Silence in your population while they were watching the first moon landing, so the aliens left. I assume that now that generation is dying off, they feel free to return."

Martha was aghast. "The Doctor said to kill them? He's usually so..so..peaceful."

"My father not "peaceful" with genocidal races: the Dalek, the Cybermen, and now Silence. I would take his directive seriously."

"What do I do?" asked Gwen looking up as she cleared away the empty cartoons on the table.

"I want you to stay in the TARDIS and coordinate communications among us," Jen said. "Can you do that?"

"No problem," said Gwen. "Just give me all the codes and I'll take care of everything.

"Then we have a plan," said Jen. "We will need a good night's rest for tomorrow. You can stay here tonight. Shakira, my TARDIS, has prepared rooms for all of you."

Jen got up from the table and showed all her guests their rooms for the night. Soon she returned to the control room. She sat down in front of the computer and brought up the camera in Jack's cell. He was still lying on his bed sleeping, but she could tell he was fitful. She closed her eyes. The Captain had always dealt with nightmares. In the past she could only soothe him by holding him until he fell back to sleep. Zooming the camera into a close-up, she could see Jack flinch as he slept. Jen reached out and touched his face lingering until the his image faded.


	19. Chapter 19 Contact

Sergeant Cline arrived early for her shift. She showed her credentials to the guard on the first floor, and then walked down to the kitchen. The facility had a cafeteria setup, but since the staff was so small, they did not employ cooks. There was only one attendant who made sure the food was fresh and the room was clean. Supplies were stored in the big institutional refrigerators and the staff took turns preparing lunch for their particular groups: administrative, maintenance, and military. The Commander's staff usually sat separately from the rest. Breakfast foods were available, but few came before work to eat.

The cafeteria dining area held several small round tables with metal stacking chairs for the diners. She could see Bartels chowing down next to a plate of muffins, helped herself to a cup of coffee, and joined him.

"Mind if I have one?" She pointed to the muffins.

Bartels nodded and kept chewing. Jen took an applesauce muffin, cut it into four pieces, and set it aside on a napkin.

"What's on the schedule today?"

"Same as yesterday. Feed him, get him ready for interrogation and bring him up at 10 o'clock." Bartels stretched out his lanky body and looked at her up and down. Jen felt uncomfortable under his gaze, but decided to ignore him.

"What are we feeding him?"

"I'm giving you that job, newbie. There's a container in the frig marked XX."

Jen got up and went to the refrigerator finding the container. She opened it up to see the hash and wrinkled her nose.

"This is spoiled."

"He'll eat it if he's hungry enough," drawled Bartels.

Jen looked at the soldier with disgust. "And what are you going to tell the Commander when he vomits it up all over his shoes during interrogation?"

Bartels looked down. "Hadn't thought about that."

"I'll make something." Jen checked the time. There was twenty minutes before the shift started. She searched through the refrigerator and found a container of beef stew and some apples.

Bartels came over and looked over her shoulder.

"Hey, that's the leftovers from dinner last night," he protested. "I was going to have that for lunch!"

"We don't have time to start anything from scratch," she turned to him with a forced smile. "Tell you what, I can make a fresh batch of spaghetti tomorrow, I promise. We'll order in for lunch."

"You'd better," he grumbled. He poured himself another cup of coffee and watched her prepare the food. "Aw, you're going to heat it for him too?" He turned to go back to the table and muttered, "Women!"

Jen found an insulated container to carry a carton of beef stew, two-day old rolls, and an apple. There would be no utensils so Jack would have to eat his meal with his hands. She wrapped it up in fresh dishtowel, and added a bottle of water. She cleaned up the area much to the surprise of the cafeteria attendant. Jen checked the time again, motioned to Bartels and pointed to the clock. Five minutes to get down the stairs and relieve the night guards.

When they arrived, they were briefed by the night shift. The prisoner was quiet the entire evening, no problems. They took their positions at the door and Bartels slid over the metal screen to look into the cell. Jack was dressed and sitting on the cot, his bed made military style. Prisoners were not provided shoes, so he was barefoot.

"Harkness!" Bartels ordered. "Stand at attention at the back of the cell. Eyes down."

Jack went to the back of his cell near the waste area, and stood obediently.

Bartels opened the door to let Jen into the room. She could see the CCTV light was on, so she kept her face impassive. Jen took the basket of food, placed it at the end of the bed. As she placed the basket down, she carefully slipped a small knife and an eye patch from her sleeve and placed them under his blanket. She slowly stood up and retreated back to the door.

"At ease," Bartels commanded. "You may eat."

He dropped his gaze again, moved from the back of the cell, sat down on his bed and eagerly opened the towel. Jack ate slowly, savoring each bite. When he was finished, he used part of the water to wash his hands, and dried them with the dishtowel. Next he placed the tray by the door, and retreated to the back of the cell, sitting in the corner. Bartels slid open the observation panel, noted his position, and then sent Jen in to retrieve the tray. As she bent down to take it, she caught a glimpse of a slight smile on Jack's face. She left the cell, and Bartels locked it again.

Jen took the basket into the service closet and washed the containers in the sink. While she was there, she went through the pile containing Jack's coat and shoes. No wrist strap. The time agent must have taken it. She straightened the clothing, shut the closet door, and joined Bartels next to the cell.

"So, I don't see a ring," Bartels drawled as he eyed her. "Are you married?"

"No," Jen said evenly, looking straight ahead.

"Boyfriend?" He edged closer.

"No."

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

"This guy is going nowhere," Bartels said as he snaked his arm around her waist. "And we might as well make the best…"

Jen grabbed his wrist and twisted the man's arm around his back.

"OK, OK," he gasped in pain. "I get the message!"

Jen let go, and Bartels stepped away from her, shaking the pain out of his arm.

They stood silently guarding the cell for the next two hours. Jen periodically opened the grate to check on Jack. He had returned to the cot, and lay with his eyes closed.

Finally Bartels received the signal to bring Jack up for interrogation. Jen steeled herself for the transfer. Bartels opened the grate, ordered Jack to his knees, and to place his hands behind his back. The Captain complied. Bartels drew his weapon, opened the door, and pointed it at Jack while Jen secured his hands with plastic ties leaving a little space. As she tied his hands, she coded the number twelve into his palm. Jack closed his hand around hers briefly in reply. Jen then helped the Captain to his feet. The two guards and their prisoner walked up the corridor to the stairs, and then to the interrogation room. Her heart was pounding, but her face was impassive. She was in agony having to leave Jack in that room again, but she had not received a signal that the strike team was in place.

When they reached the interrogation room, the guard at the door gave Jack a slow sadistic smile, and opened the door. Jack looked away and took a deep breath before Bartels pushed him into the room. He stumbled, and then stood before the Commander.

"Tate," ordered the Commander. "Set him up." The guard grabbed Jack and slammed him down on the metal chair in the center of the room, quickly shackling his ankles. He then quickly clamped chains on his hands before severing the ties with his combat knife, drawing blood. Jack shut his eyes, not daring to look towards Jen.

As Bartels and Jen turned to step outside to guard the door, the Commander put up his hand to stop her from leaving the room.

"Not you."

Jen stood still.

The Commander looked at her carefully and said, "I want Cline here." He came closer. "If women are going to be assigned this detail, I think they should be part of the whole procedure." He glanced towards Tate. "What do you think?"

Tate grinned.

Bartels continued to the door and shut it, leaving Jen inside. He stood in front of the entrance to the room.

"Cline, take that chair over there and place it opposite from Harkness."

Jen took one chair from a stack next to the wall, and placed it about four feet in front of the Captain, and then sat down as ordered. She looked nervously at Jack.

"Cline, what are the techniques of interrogation?" The Commander moved closer.

Jen tried to remember her research on UNIT. She swallowed and replied, "Suggestibility, deception, pride and ego, good cop bad cop…"

"And torture." The Commander came closer. "Do you have any problems with this?"

"Yes," said Jen evenly, "the research on torture shows it does not produce credible information."

The Commander nodded, "That may be so, Cline." He stepped behind Jack and grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back so that he was forced to look at Jen. "It doesn't work well on this subject. Maybe we should try something else? What do you suggest?"

Jen struggled to master the fear that surged inside.

"Maybe good cop, bad cop?" The Commander bent down and put his face by Jack's ear. "Where is the woman?"

Jack said nothing. The Commander nodded to Tate. The guard faced the Captain, raised his hand and struck him hard across the face. As bound man's head snapped back, Tate hit him in the gut with a closed fist. Jack gasped, doubling over in pain. He looked up at Tate and said nothing.

The Commander then circled behind Jen, putting his hands on the back of her chair. "Now, you be the good cop. Ask him."

Jen was trembling. Tears welled in her eyes as she watched Jack struggle to sit upright, a welt forming on his face.

The Commander moved his hands from the chair to her arms, then put his head close to her ear. "Yes, it is difficult. However, I think you already know the answer to that question." He suddenly clamped his hands down on her arms.

"Take her weapon, and secure her to the chair," the Commander ordered. The guard quickly removed the sidearm from struggling woman. The Commander pulled Jen to her feet and yanked her arms behind her back, binding her wrists with the plastic ties. Tate looked at Jack and smiled as he roughly searched Jen for weapons. He then slammed her back into the chair securing her ankles to the legs of the chair with plastic ties. Tate took a box off the shelf and placed two knives, the eye patch, and her wrist strap with Jack's Webley and wrist strap. He then put the box on the shelf next to metal clamps.

"Did you think I was stupid?" The Commander laughed as he looked at the restrained couple. "I must say, Jack, I was wondering if you had any friends at all."

He turned to Jen, "And this one is a real catch, Jack. She has a lot of brass coming in here to rescue you." He turned back and grinned at him, "Brains too. But you were always good with the ladies."

Jack glared at the Commander, "Don't you touch…"

The Commander interrupted, "Don't I do what? And exactly what will you do?" He turned back to Jen. "And you cut all that beautiful golden hair for him? What a waste. And where are those lovely blue eyes? Let me help you." He held her head still with one hand, and carefully took out the contacts with the other. Jen blinked and shrank from his touch.

"Such a pretty couple." The Commander took out his knife and began to play with it. "Handsome Jack and his lovely mate, a Time Lord's daughter." He opened it and placed the blade near Jen's throat. Both prisoners were still. "Or as my employers call you, the Freak and the Anomaly. Now, where are the Doctor and your child?"

Jen looked the Commander directly in the eyes. "He is in another time with my daughter. We cannot contact him."

The Commander looked for a moment at Jen, straightened, and closed his knife. "I do believe you are telling the truth. No matter, now that I have the two of you, he will come, like flies to honey."

He then grinned at Jack, "See, that was so easy. Why didn't you do that Jack?" The Commander moved to the back of Jack and bent down near his ear and whispered, "But then we would not have had all those special moments, poster boy." Jack growled at him and struggled against his bonds.

The Commander laughed, and then turned to Tate. "We are done for the day. Take them down to the cells."

"Separate?"

"No, put them in the same cell. They won't have much more time together." He looked back at the bound couple, and laughed, "Besides, we can always watch."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTT

Gwen sat at the computer in the TARDIS waiting for the signal from Martha. She began to worry when she saw only one guard stationed at the door. A half hour later she was horrified as she watched both the Captain and Jen stumbled out of the interrogation room with their hands tied behind their backs. One guard pointed his weapon at their backs as the three soldiers escorted them back to the cell, and then pushed them inside.

She opened her communication key, "Martha, Rhys, come in. Please. Something is terribly wrong!"


	20. Chapter 20 Stand Down and Regroup

General Tobias quietly viewed the CCTV footage on the screen. It was clear that both the Captain and Jen were now captive. He turned to Martha and sadly shook his head. The surveillance equipment jammed into the Harwood's van tapped cameras on every entrance to the aging UNIT prison, and there were three teams ready to go on command. The communications officer waited expectantly for his orders.

"Tell the teams to stand down until further orders." The communications officer quickly relayed the information.

"We can't leave them there!" protested Martha.

"And we can't risk going in without a bloodbath." The General reviewed the cameras again, and then turned to Martha. "This 'commander' is a fraud, but somehow he has been able to manipulate the UNIT systems so he must have inside connections. I find it difficult to believe that he wasn't tipped off about Jen. If he had recognized her, he would have taken her on her first shift."

Martha began to fidget. "It could have been the Silence. Jen said that these aliens were the once behind the original kidnap attempt, and she saw one in Jack's cell. They communicate with the Commander."

"And that's another thing." Tobias frowned. "Aliens. So much is unknown."

"Maybe I should call the Doctor," Martha offered. "I still have my phone. I can still contact him after all these years."

"Let's hold off on that." The General took out his operational notes. "That is exactly what they want, correct? They want the Time Lord and the child?"

Martha nodded. "They also mentioned transport was coming. I can only imagine space transport. If they take the Captain and Jen off this planet, it will be hard to track them."

"Impossible to track them with the current technology," he said grimly. The General flipped back to older footage of Jack lying on the floor of the cell. "I owe my life to that man. I will not see him destroyed."

Martha gave him a questioning look.

"My father was the driver for Colonel Oduya. He heard everything they did to kill Jack Harkness; and then how they lied and spun the facts about what he did." He turned and looked directly at Martha. "I was a child on one of those buses. He sacrificed everything to save us, even his own grandson. And then the politicians drove him from the planet to save themselves from blame. I am alive because of what he did."

Martha was quiet. The hum from the computer monitors competed with the glare from the many surveillance screens on the walls of the van. Three technicians were monitoring the data and communications. Tobias straightened his papers and turned to Martha.

"Tell me about Jen," he asked. "I know that Jack can survive an assault, but what about Jen? She is an alien like the Doctor? Don't the Gallifreyans regenerate?" He paused, "What I am asking is if we go in there and she is accidentally hurt, will she survive?"

Martha sat back thoughtfully. "I don't know, she wasn't conceived in the usually way. She was created fully grown from the Doctor's DNA on Messaline with a Progeneration Machine. I thought she died there, but she didn't. It could have been the action of that device. There are too many unknowns with Jen."

"Then caution is required." The General pulled up the floor plans and tapped on the interrogation room. "We need to see what is in there…and quickly." He thought for a moment and turned to one of the technicians.

"Sam, if I remember, I saw electrician as well as computer genius on your profile. Correct?"

Sam nodded, "And I have worked undercover. I can get in there to see what is in the room."

"Matt," he ordered, "Get him a maintenance worker's boiler suit and some paperwork. We need to send someone in now."

Martha put her hand on the General's arm. "He'll need this." She handed him an eye patch. "I will show him how to use it if the alien, the Silence, is in the room.

The General took the eye patch and turned it over in his hand. "If these creatures are here, we need to repeat what the Doctor did in the 1960s to drive them from the planet." He handed the eye patch to Sam. "In the meantime, let him know what he needs to do.

Martha stood up to leave the van.

The General held up his hand to stop her. "Before you go, what was the name of that Harwoods manager, Rick, Rob…?

"Rhys," she said. "His name is Rhys."

"I want to talk to him. We need a diversion."


	21. Chapter 21 Hidden Conversations

Jack stumbled and fell to his knees after being pushed into the cell. Tate kept his gun aimed at Jack, while Bartels manhandled Jen until she was on the floor. He took out his combat knife with one hand, yanked her arms high behind her back as she gasped in pain, and then cut the ties. He turned to Jack.

"Don't try anything, mate, or we'll scatter your brains all over the floor."

Jack glared at him, but stayed still. Bartels pulled his arms back and cut the ties. He drew out his weapon and leveled it at the couple as he backed out of the cell. The Commander appeared in front of the two guards. Slipping his hand into his shirt pocket, he pulled out the eye patch placing it on his left eye. He looked up at the ceiling near the door and smiled. Then he took it off, slipping it back in his pocket.

"Sweet dreams," he mocked. "Don't worry, you'll just have one more night in our lovely hotel. I've arranged for early transport. Separate transport." He looked at Jack. "One night, make the best of it, Freak."

After the door closed and the metal plate slipped into the view grid, Jack scrambled to his feet, and helped Jen from the floor. Tears welled in her eyes.

"I'm sorry... She looked up red-eyed. "I broke cover...I just couldn't…couldn't…"

Jack gently cupped her face with one hand, whipping away the tears with his thumb. "You couldn't watch them hurt me." He kissed her, and then enveloped her in his arms to slow her trembling. "I know... I know." He stood quietly holding her until she stopped shaking, then guided her body down to the cot.

"But they're watching!"

"Let them," Jack said as he lay down next to her.

Jen reached up to touch the welt that was slowly healing on his face.

He whispered, "The closer we are, the less they'll hear." Jack lay on his side facing Jen keeping the embrace. "Put your hands in my hands." Jen followed his directions, resting her head under his chin and against his shoulder. He gently bent his head and kissed her.

The grate slid open, and they could hear the laughter in the corridor. Jen buried her head in his embrace. It had been so long since they had touched each other, so long. She had ached for his touch, his scent, his warmth. Jack curled around her body and kissed the back of her neck. He fingered the cropped dark curls and kissed her again.

"Kind of sexy," he grinned. "A whole new you."

She brightened, reached up and stroked his face. "You should talk," she smiled. "Are you going to keep this or shave it off?"

He smiled and moved closer, "How's Toshi?"

Jen nestled in, "With the Doctor, growing like a weed." Jen smiled, "Becoming more like her father every day."

They could hear the grate slide back. The sound of a radio announcer calling the plays of a football game filled the hall.

"There's still the CCTV," he whispered.

"And something more." She moved closer to his ear. "Don't look, but there is an alien hanging from the ceiling like a bat."

Jack tensed.

"It watches." She continued to quietly tell him about the Silence. "When you look mark yourself when you see it, so you remember you saw it."

Jack looked up. The alien shifted his position and leered back. The Captain shuddered, and scratched the back of his hand with a fingernail. He turned back towards Jen, relaxed, then looked at his hand before the mark healed.

"I saw it, didn't I?"

Jen nodded.

Jack sighed in frustration as he whispered, "They can see us, hear us, and read our lips. That thing can probably read telepathic thought."

Jen nodded, then signed into his palm. '_We have backup. Gwen. Martha. UNIT'_

Jack signed back, '_Probably make their move at night._'

Jen quickly drew the symbols on his palm. 'N_eed to distract the guards when they move in_.'

Jack signed in reply, '_Let me handle that._'

Jen frowned and quickly signed, '_Not if you are going to let them shoot you_." She paused. " _I have something for yo_u'

She sat up and took the folded blanket at the foot of the bed., She carefully slipped out the objects she had hidden in the folds concealing them by the position of her hand, and hid them again as she pulled the blanket on top of their bodies. She lay down beside him again. Keeping her eyes fixed on Jack, she moved slowly moved them, until she finally pressed the knife and eye patch in his hand. '_The eye patch will help you see and remember the Silence.'_

The slant of the light in their cell revealed the sun was nearing its setting point. To the Commander who watched them, they seemed to have accepted their fate as they embraced. However another watched. General Tobias noticed the slight movement of the hands and tried to decipher the code to no avail.

No matter,' he thought to himself. Both the Captain and Jen had military training: once a soldier, always a soldier. They can think on their feet. But the Commander was another thing, a chess game. Tobias had to think carefully to anticipate the next move


	22. Chapter 22 Convergence

A knock came on the door.

"Come in," the Commander said as he continued his paperwork. No one would notice any deviations as long as the paperwork cleared. He looked up to see a slight young Jamaican in a maintenance uniform. "What do you want?"

"We're checking the circuits, sir." The young man looked around the room. "There seems to be a short in the system."

"I don't have any problems here," Jed was becoming cross with the interruption.

"My boss will get mad if I don't check them all," the man said apologetically.

"We are only going to be here another twenty-four hours, can't you come back then?"

The young man shrugged, "He wants the report ASAP."

Jed slammed down his pen in frustration. "All right, all right, just get it done fast."

The maintenance man brought in his ladder, and climbed up to the electrical unit and opened it. The Commander turned back to his paperwork. The young man pulled out some wires, glanced at the Commander working, quickly slipped on the eye patch. Nothing. He slipped out a small camera to put into place. Closing the panel, he climbed down and put the ladder up to the CCTV camera position.

"Have you had any trouble with this one? It seems to be fried."

"Haven't noticed," commented Jed without looking up. "Aren't you done yet?"

"Almost." The electrician moved the ladder to check the wires above the metal shelving. As he climbed up, the young man could see an open box on the third shelf with two wrist straps, several knives, and a gun. He glanced at the Commander, and then added a third small camera.

"Good as gold. Thanks man." The young man waved as he carried out the ladder and tool box.

General Tobias watched as the cameras activated giving him a clear picture of the interrogation room. He grunted in disgust at the sight of the chair and positions of the chains and could visualize what ordeal the Captain had endured. He tapped the technician manning the screen on the shoulder and motioned to zoom in for a close-up of the shelving. The angle of the camera clearly showed the contents of the third box.

He watched as the commander got up, and walked over to the CCTV, pulled the sleeve of his uniform back to expose a wrist strap. He punched in a code, and the CCTV unit went dead. The Commander then went back to his desk and pulled out a small box out of his desk drawer and placed it on the table. The other visual and sound devices planted in the room could barely pick up his voice, but it sounded like he was sending coordinates for a rendezvous, moving up the time to midnight. It was only a few hours away.

Tobias immediately activated his communication panel. "All units stand by, be ready to move on my order."

He then turned to the second technician in the control van. "Be ready to send out the subliminal signal at the beginning of the second half of the game. Then trigger the other units to attach the signal to television broadcasts world-wide." The General had been able to get a recording of the original signal the Doctor had broadcast world-wide during the moon landing in the late 1960s. A new generation would soon know to kill the Silence on sight.

He went back to the communication panel. "Gwen? Rhys? Martha?" Their face immediately came up on screen. "Ready?"

All showed thumbs up.

General Tobias took a deep breath, and gave the order. "Go."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTT

Rhys drove up to the service entrance of the old UNIT prison in a small Harwood's van. He got out and went to the back of the van and placed the silver pizza warmers on a cart with six-packs of lager and soda on the lower shelves. He rolled the cart up the ramp and began pounding on the door.

"Hey, open up! Don't tell me you forgot we were coming? Hey!"

The night attendant rushed to the door and slid it open. "What are you doing here? It's late!"

Rhys pushed his cart through the entrance. "Don't tell me they didn't let you know? Compliments of Harwood's! All our customers are getting free pizza and drinks in honor of the match! You are listening to the game? Right?"

"Of course we are, but nobody told me about this," grumbled the attendant.

"Well, if you don't want it…" Rhys shrugged and began to pull back the cart.

"No, no, no," the attendant pushed the cart forward. "Of course we want it. Nobody ever does anything for the night-shift. This will be a treat." He unzipped one of the pizzas letting the aroma drift into the room. "Pepperoni and mushroom! " He took out his two-way radio and said, "Hey, Jackson! Free pizza and beer for the game! I need some help here!"

Rhys continued to push the cart down the hall, handing out pizza and beer to the maintenance workers and guards who were working the night shift.

He noticed the stairs going down to the cells, and looked at the attendant. "Any one down there needing a bite to eat?"

"Just two guards."

Rhys grabbed a pizza carrier and a six-pack. "This should do it. It will just take a minute." He dashed down the stairs before the attendant was able to say anything.

"Pizza! Pizza, and beer!" he called out hoping for a good reception. Rhys could hear second half of the game starting. The two night guards looked puzzled. "Compliments of Harwood's to celebrate the big game! Where do you want me to put the pizza?"

One guard opened the service closet and pulled out a small table and put the pizza and beer on it. "Now this is a proper celebration. Thanks, man!"

"Don't mention it!" Rhys waved as he turned the corner to go up the stairs. Once he was out of sight of the guards, he stopped and listened. Soon he heard groans, and the clatter of weapons falling to the floor. He went back to the guards, moved the unconscious men away from the door and checked for keys.

When Jack heard Rhys's voice he quickly positioned himself at the door to listen. All he could hear from the hall was the sound of the game on the radio. It was the second half. A shrill low whistle was heard outside the window. Jen moved closer and listen. It came again. It sounded like the call of a nightingale. Jack's face lit up at the sound. A package was pushed through the window. Jen stood below and caught it as it fell. She quickly unwrapped the gun and threw it to Jack who caught it.

He looked up at Jen. She was crouching on the floor looking up, frozen with an expression of fear. He remembered the eye patch, slipped it out of his pocket and put it on his left eye. He looked up and saw the ghostly figure of the Silence creeping along the ceiling towards Jen. He quickly fired. The alien dropped to the floor and was still. The Captain went over to Jen and helped her up.

They could hear the key moving in the lock, but the grid was not open. Jack moved to the side of the door with his weapon ready, and motioned to Jen to stand on the other side. The door slowly swung open as Jack pointed his weapon. Rhys saw the gun and jumped back.

"Rhys!" Jack put down the gun slipped it into a pocket. "What are you doing here?"

"You're not the only one who can do special ops!" Rhys proudly held up the keys. "Now let's get out of here!"

Jack, Rhys, and Jen pulled the guards into the cell, and locked the door.

"Wait," Jen said. "There's one more thing." She went to the service closet and came back with Jack's coat and shoes. He grinned at her before slipping them on.

Before they got to the stairs, Rhys pulled them to the side. "I'm not sure about the bloke in the room upstairs. I didn't see him when I was delivering the pizzas.

Jack nodded pulled out his gun, then motioned for Rhys and Jen to stay behind him. They quietly edged up the stairs, listening. Nothing. As they stepped into the hall, they could see scattered bodies of unconscious guards near open pizza boxes. The door of the interrogation room was ajar.

Jen whispered, "The wrist straps are in a box on the third shelf."

Jack nodded. He slowly kicked back the door and stepped inside in a crouch position with his gun ready, scanning the area. It looked empty.

"Clear!"

Jen went straight to the box and took it off the shelf. She threw one wrist strap and the Webley to Jack, strapped on her own, and then handed the knives to Rhys who gingerly closed and pocketed them.

"I wouldn't go any further if I were you, poster boy." The Commander's cold voice sent a chill into the room. "Put your hands up, all of you.

They raised their hands and slowly turned around. The Commander stood in the doorway, pointing his weapon at them. The patch was fastened to his left eye. "Now slowly slide your weapons this way. Jack slowly slid his Webley to the commander who kicked it behind him. Rhys did the same with the knives.

"Now the wrist straps. Don't try to transport," he snorted. "I disabled them."

The Captain and Jen slowly slipped off their wrist straps and slid them to the Commander.

"Now, you, pizza man. Get in the cabinet."

Rhys looked at Jack, who nodded. After he stepped into the metal cabinet, the Commander turned the latch while keeping his gun trained on them.

He took a pack of cable ties from his pocket and threw them on the floor near Jen. "Pick them up, and tie his hands behind his back."

"No.

The Commander's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'no'. Pick up the dam ties and do what I told you to do."

"No." Jen began to back away.

The Commander shot, grazing her arm, then immediately trained his gun on Jack. Jen fell to her knees, clutching her bleeding arm.

"Tell her to do what I said, Freak. I can put you out of action for awhile, but I can kill her."

"I don't think you'll be doing either," said a calm voice followed by the distinct click of a gun being cocked. "Raise your hands and turn around slowly."

The Commander froze and slowly raised his hands as he turned around. Two UNIT soldiers immediately came forward and secured the weapon, and tied the Commander's hands in front of him.

"I'll take this," Jack said firmly as he came forward and took the wrist strap off the Commander. "You won't be needing this any more." He picked the other two wrist straps and his Webley off the floor.

Jack then turned to the General and saluted. "Captain Jack Harkness."

General Tobias saluted back. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Captain." Noticing the puzzled look on Jack's face, he added, "It's a long story."

Gwen and Martha stepped into the room behind the General, and hurried over to Jen. The Captain knelt by her side as she examined Jen's arm.

"Just a flesh wound, thank goodness," Martha remarked. She cleaned it the wound and bandaged it.

Suddenly there was a knocking. "Hey, get me out of here!"

"Rhys!" cried Gwen as she rushed over to the cabinet and opened it. Rhys tumbled out, complaining about the smell of bleach. Gwen hugged him.

"See, I can do Special Ops!" he laughed.

Jack stood up and walked over to the Commander and faced him. "Why would you stalk us? We have done nothing to you or your client."

"Nothing personal, Captain," drawled Jed. "But from one Time Agent to another, you'd better start watching your back and your pretty family. Forces bigger than me or you are gathering."

"I don't understand." said Jack. "Why would..?"

The Commander gasped and tried to pull off the eye patch with his bound hands. His body disintegrated into thin shreds of black debris.

Jack drew his gun and scanned the room. Nothing. He remembered the eye patch and put it on. Three tall suited figures stood in the hallway, their alien faces drawn and white. They looked balefully at Jack, and then began to dissolve in a shimmer of light.

General Tobias rushed to his side, gun drawn.

"What did you see, Captain?"

Jack watched the light disappear, and then slowly took off the eye patch.

"Death,General," he said somberly "I saw Death."


	23. Chapter 23 Reunion

"I never thought I'd see something like this," marveled General Tobias as he walked around Shakira's control center. "A TARDIS, a real TARDIS."

"Shakira is a sentient being," commented Jack. "There is much we don't know about the universe, General. So much to learn."

Tobias turned to the Captain, "And you sir, are one of the few who have all the time to learn about it." Seeing Jack's expression, he added, "Both a blessing and a curse."

"Yeah," Jack's eyes were drawn towards Jen as she worked with Martha and Gwen gathering the current data on the Silence for UNIT, deleting anything that would be a violation of timelines.

The General followed his gaze. "Does she know?"

Jack nodded.

"Does she really know what that means?"

Jack took a deep breath, "Does anybody?"

General Tobias looked at him sadly thinking of all the cycles of death and life this singular man would endure, of love gained and love lost. "We are fortunate to have you on our side, Captain, fortunate indeed. My children, and my descendents will hold you in honor for what you sacrificed for us so long ago with the 4,5,6."

Jack looked at him with sad eyes and smiled.

The General walked to the door of the TARDIS and opened it. His assistant outside snapped to attention, opening the car door. Tobias turned to the Captain and saluted. Jack returned the salute and nodded. The General climbed into the car, and soon disappeared.

Jack watched the three women working for awhile, and then walked over.

"I have a few things to tend to before we leave," he said. "Gwen, do you mind if I use your car?"

Gwen pulled her keys out of the pocket of her jeans and threw them to Jack. He caught them.

"Why don't you use the wrist strap?" Jen looked puzzled. "I fixed them."

Jack grinned, "It would freak out more than a few people if I suddenly appeared and disappeared in this time period. Not the current technology." He stopped by the door, "See you in a few hours."

"Wait, we'll probably be gone before you come back." Gwen and Martha came to the door and gave him a hug."

"Will I ever see you again, Jack?" asked Martha. Gwen asked the same question with her eyes.

"Maybe, I check on the archives now and then, just in case we need them." He pulled both of the close, resting his chin on Gwen. "You can call the Doctor, he'll know where to find me."

Gwen looked skeptical, but Martha nodded. "Sure thing."

The Captain gave them both a quick peck on the cheek, and left. Gwen and Martha returned to the control center of the TARDIS.

"You know, I kind of like yours better than your father's," Martha commented as she finished downloading the data. "More organized. How did you get her to talk with you?"

"She came this way," Jen said as she finished gathering up the hard copies and maps. "She wasn't mine originally, Boe gave her to me and showed me how to navigate."

Martha stopped and straightened. "Boe?"

"Someone I met when time traveling before I met Jack," Jen piled the reports in a large box and taped it. Gwen was cleaning up in the kitchen.

"Big head in a jar type of creature?" asked Martha carefully.

"You've met him?" Jen brightened. "Kind. He made me feel as if I knew him forever."

"Yes," Martha had a distant look in her eye. "He had the same effect on me."

Gwen finished the kitchen cleanup and bounded over to them. "So when are you taking me and Rhys time traveling?" She looked at Martha's surprised face. "What? You've both done it, I'd like a go."

"I'll talk to Jack and see what we can do." Jen stacked the boxes at the door. "Timelines and all."

Martha said "Gwen and I will put these in my car. I'll drop off Gwen on my way to UNIT." She hugged Jen tightly. "It was so good to see you alive and with Jack. Promise to say hello to the Doctor for me."

"Promise," said Jen. "Gwen give my thanks to Rhys. He was wonderful." She gave Gwen a hug. "Tell him he can be on my Special Ops team anytime."

Gwen and Martha squeezed into vintage red Spider, waved one last time, and sped away.

Jen closed the door of her TARDIS, leaned against the frame, and closed her eyes. Saying good-bye to friends was always poignant. Travel through space and time meant she never knew if she would see them again. She refocused her mind on preparations to fly through the Vortex back to the twin stars Keplar 47. She smiled at the thought of seeing Toshi again. She wasn't as happy to see her father, expecting a lecture for tricking him.

She went back to the control center and went through the checklist with Shakira. The TARDIS responded to every detail. She was ready for time travel. All that was needed now was Jack.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T

The Captain had finished everything on his list except one. He stopped by Harwood's to give Rhys the Torchwood laptop for Gwen's safe keeping. He was warmly welcome by Rhys who was still glowing from his Special Ops adventure. The Torchwood Archives that he had carefully hidden was still in good shape and undisturbed.

Even the coral the Doctor had given him was thriving. He had placed it in a secret cave with the rebuilt Rift Manipulator set to stabilize the energy source. He would visit it periodically to see how it grew. It was a tall as he was now. The Doctor had hinted that it would grow into a TARDIS for Jack. He smiled at the thought. However, Shakira was responsive to him as she was to Jen so in a sense he had a TARDIS now. Funny, it had a deeper glow this trip, similar to the color it had when the Doctor's TARDIS was around. Coincidence. Jack made sure the cave was covered and secure, before returning to Cardiff. He had one last stop.

It was near sunset when found himself on Fairoak Road near the Cathay Cemetery. He had picked up flowers on the way. The wind was beginning to pick up shaking the line of trees when he came to Stephen and Alice's grave. He lay the roses down, red for Alice, white for Stephen. He stood silently before them thinking of them as children, and then about Toshi. He wanted to do better by them, do better by her this time.

Finally he turned to make his way to the other side as the sun drifted below the horizon. The wind grew colder so he turned the collar up on his great coat as he came to Ianto's grave. The obsidian was still there. He placed the spray of orchids down at the foot of the stone, a fitting tribute to a rare friend and lover. There was a place in his heart that had never healed after Ianto's death, and he would given anything to hear his voice again.

He stood as the memories flooded back in the fading light. So many. The loss so deep. He did not hear the footsteps behind. him.

"I thought I would find you here."

He turned and watched Jen come towards him, and stopped by his side. She gazed at the headstone noticing the obsidian she had given him, and the orchids. They stood silently at the grave.

"He is the one, isn't he?" Jen whispered as she took his hand. "This is the name I hear in the night."

The Captain nodded.

"Love forged in fire, like obsidian. Rare as orchid." She looked up at his glistening eyes. "It is a fitting tribute for such a man."

hJack nodded, "A rare man."

They stood silently before she squeezed his hand.

"When you are ready, I will be waiting for you."

She left Jack alone with his grief, and waited by the rock wall near the gate.

He stayed alone as the moonlight fell and shadows lengthened in the silence. Finally, he turned and made his way down to the wall near the gate.

Jack took a deep breath and turned to Jen. "Let's go home."

They walked back to the TARDIS quietly, hand in hand.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T

Shakira settled next to the Doctor's TARDIS just as the two suns rose on the desert planet. The wind was calm and the sunlight made the sands of the dunes glow and sparkle. Jen could see the Doctor come out holding Toshi in his arms. Charlie bounded behind them wagging his tail.

She opened the door and held out her arms for her child.

"Where have you been!" The Doctor stormed in handing Toshi to Jen. "I was worried sick, you didn't call, no messages…"

He stopped. Jack stood near the navigation controls, smiling with his hands in his pockets.

"Captain!" The Doctor walked over with outstretched arms and gave him a hug. "So good to see you back." He then stepped back, "I gave you the directions, what took you so long?"

Jack glanced at Jen, "It's a long story, but I'm here now."

The Doctor looked back at Jen, "What happened to your hair?"

Jen shrugged.

"I know," the Doctor said, "It's a long story."

Jack's eyes were on Toshi as she played with her mother's hair.

Jen looked up from her daughter's face and brought her closer to her father. Toshi noticed the new man in the room. She looked at him curiously, and then held out her hand.

"Da?"

Jack broke into a wide smile, and took his daughter into his arms. He lifted her high as she giggled, and then settled in his arms. She laughed again playing with buttons on his coat.

"Yes, Toshi," Jack whispered as he kissed her. "Da."

**Note to Reader: The next story will be centered on Captain Jack Harkness and his daughter Toshi on the Doctor Who Fanfiction section. Jen and the Doctor will be included. Still developing the plot. **


End file.
